Love and Lust in Ikebukuro
by Ariosstar
Summary: It's no secret how Shinra feels for Celty, but something else is ticking at his heart when he's around Shizuo. While those two try to deal with Shinra's complicated feelings, Izaya can no longer keep his feelings for Shizuo hidden and a battle for the tough blondes heart begins. Lewd Yaoi coming your way! Romance! Drama! Enjoy and thanks for reading! Please leave a review!
1. Shinra's kindness

_This take place between Durarara and Durarara X2 timelines._

 **Part 1- Shinra**

"That little bastard..." Shizuo Heiwajima growled to himself while watching the young doctor delicately sew up a large gash in his arm. "When I see that little shit again I will rip his face off!" The man sitting across from him simply smiled as he pushed the needle through and pulled it tight to close the wound up. This wasn't the first time Shizuo had shown up covered in blood and it was undoubtedly not going to be the last. He tossed Shizuo a clean rag and stood up to go wash his hands. "Thanks doc..what do I owe ya?" Shinra tilted his head slightly and grinned.

"Let's just say you owe me one." The blonde man on the couch laughed quietly as he stood up. "Being in my line of business I run into all sorts of shady people. It's always nice to have a favor to call in with _Shizuo Heiwajima_." Shinra dried his hands and followed Shizuo out on to his balcony. He leaned against the railing and smirked at the tall blonde. Although he has been in love with Celty since the moment he met her, there has always been something special about Shizuo since back in high school. Maybe it was what drew him to such a loner of a kid back then. Shizuo stood staring out into the city, a lit cigarette sitting securely between his lips. It was impossible to know what was going through that dangerous man's mind but for Shinra, it was a task that was seemingly far easier than understanding a headless Dullahan and it was a challenge he simply refused to back down from. Trying to fill this silence he spoke up, "Do you know who it was that stabbed you?" Shinra crossed his arms as he spoke.

Shizuo inhaled the smoke quietly before turning to face him. "No..some little shithead from a gang I think. He had a some color on him, I didn't particularly care to pay attention to what colors. None of that really matters to me. I would have beat the shit out of him right then but he looked scared to death." Shizuo grinned, flicking the ash off the cigarette, "he even at the balls to stick around long enough to apologize to me." He turned and leaned his back against the railing. "Probably an initiation or some dumb shit like that." Shinra noticed Shizuo's hands were shaking slightly but could only stare at them confused. What could make such a powerhouse shake like that? As dangerous as asking could be Shinra took a chance.

"Uh..Shizuo, are you ok?" The bartender turned his head just enough to meet eyes with his, and gave a quick nod as he lit another cigarette. "As your doctor Shizuo, no, as your friend, you must know that you can talk to me right? I won't breath a word to anyone! Not even Celty!" Shinra groaned internally realizing the dangerous path he was venturing down, but at that moment there was no going back.

Shizuo sighed and closed his eyes, the soft evening glow rested behind him as the sun set for the day. The wind blew ever so slightly, just enough to sway his blonde hair against his face and cause the smoke to rise up and swirl around his strong facial features. Shinra couldn't take his eyes off the man in front of him. Shizuo took one more drag and flicked his cigarette into the air. "I should get going. Thanks again doc." Shizuo slid his lighter into his vest pocket and pushed the sliding glass doors open.

"S-Shizuo!" Shinra took a deep breath as the tall man turned back to face him. "Your hands are shaking." Shizuo lifted his hands up and stared at them for a few moments before shrugging and heading inside. Agitated Shinra chased after him. "Hey! Please tell me what is going on, maybe I can help somehow." Shizuo motioned him away with an annoyed swing of his arm. Fueled by a sudden burst of adrenaline, Shinra felt his heart pounding inside his chest, but was unsure if it was from affection or fear. He quickly reached out and grabbed Shizuo's bad arm without thinking.

Shizuo instantaneously turned around and clutched Shinra by the collar of his shirt, lifting him into the air. "That fucking hurt! Do you want to die tonight? Because I can make that happen you know." He dropped the shorter man onto the ground and seized the door handle. "I am just fine. Just got some stuff on my mind is all." Undeterred Shinra grabbed his leg tight and glared up at him. "Shinra... I swear I will beat you within an inch of your life if you do not let go of my leg."

"Why won't you at least try to talk it out? I have never seen you so upset and to be honest I am feeling pretty damn worried about you!" Shizuo growled watching Shinra stand up. "You don't have to deal with everything alone Shizuo, you have friends. What could possibly make you feel this way?" The tall blonde man looked down at the door handle still in his hand. Feeling extremely annoyed he turned back to Shinra. "Shizuo come o-" was all he was able to get out before he saw a large fist moving at amazing speeds. Letting out a tiny laugh only seconds before impact Shinra was once more thrown to the ground by the sheer force of the punch to the right side of his face. He felt his teeth cut into his gum as he landed on his back. Without another word he watched Shizuo fling the door open so hard it broke off the bottom hinges as he walked out of the apartment, leaving the door swaying awkwardly. Shinra stood up slowly and smiled. A broken door was a far lighter sentence then he had expected. He crouched down to examine the damage, while running his fingers over the splintered wood he felt his heart skip a a beat. "What an odd reaction to broken wood.." He gently toughed his hand to where his fist had smashed and felt mildly concerned. Shinra could feel the heavy warmth coming from under his fingers. What made him feel even more curious was that he couldn't stop smiling even as his mouth filled with his own blood. His thoughts were quickly disrupted by the sound of footsteps, upon looking up he saw the slender body that belonged to the love of his life standing above him. He smiled up at her and waited as she typed on her phone. _What the Hell happened to our door?! What happened to your face!?_ He read from her phone then looked back at the broken panel. "Ah that, don't worry my dear Celty, Shizuo stopped by for a quick stitch up and we had a minor spat on his way out." Shinra looked back up to see her phone shoved in his face. _What did you fight about?!_ Shinra stood and gently reached up and pulled her helmet off to admire the black smoke that gently swirled out. He noticed how it moved so similarly to Shizuo's cigarette smoke, the way it swirled carelessly and playfully up into the air. He must have spaced out for a few moments to long because Celty shoved her phone in his face again. _Are you ok?_ "Yeah I'm perfectly fine," Shinra smiled at her, "don't worry about me." The doctor sat her helmet down on the table and pulled out his cellphone. "Suppose I should call someone to have this fixed." Shinra leaned against the wall and started to look up a contact on his phone that he had used before in this type of situation when he heard another familiar voice beside him.

"Well well...did you piss off the wrong Yakuza member Shinra?" The doc looked over and half heartily grinned at the vivacious brunette standing in his doorway, his elbow propped against the door panel. "Or maybe it was the big dumb monster of a man I just saw leaving a few minutes ago?" The man playfully pushed the door back and forth with his fingers.

"What can I do for you Izaya?" Shinra stared at him, his phone still resting in his hand. "If it isn't a medical emergency I really don't have time for a visit." He smiled feeling Celty gently push an ice pack into his hand. "It's been a rough day already as you can see."

"Even to busy for a quick visit from an old high school buddy?" Izaya smirked as he walked into the apartment. "I'm actually not here for you anyways," Izaya turned to look at the headless woman, "Could you spare me a few moments of your time Celty? I had a bit of an...let's call it an incident while I was innocently walking throughout the city and I had something rather important stolen from me." Celty shoved her phone in his face after typing urgently, however Izaya simply pressed her arm down, ignoring what she typed and smirked. "I happen to know that you are the only one who can get back what's mine in a timely manner, help me out and I promise to be a good boy for the rest of the week." Izaya grabbed her by the wrist and laughed as he pulled her out of the apartment with him, Celty's free arm swung aggressively as he skipped but she couldn't seem to connect with head head the way she wanted. He turned back and waved to Shinra before they were out of sight, "I'll have her back by midnight!"

Grinning, Shinra pushed the phone up to his ear after dialing the number and placed the ice pack against his swollen cheek with his other hand. After a few seconds of ringing he heard a familiar voice answer the phone. "Kyouhei! How are you?" Shinra smiled as he walked over to his couch. _I'm good man, I just picked up Ericka and Walker from the store, they scored themselves some new manga releases._ "I'm glad to hear you guys are doing good. Staying out of trouble I hope?" _Aren't we always?_ Shinra chuckled as he sat down on the corner cushion and held the ice pack close to his cheek. "I was wondering if you might be free to stop over and help me with a broken door...hm? Oh yeah, a minor fight broke out is all." Both Shinra and the man on the other side of the phone laughed quietly. Given both of their lifestyles this was not out of the ordinary for either of them. "Thank you Kyouhei, you always come through for me when I need you." _I'll be there in about 40 minutes._ Shinra grinned as he ended the call. The doctor curled his legs up on the couch and closed his eyes. A lot had indeed happened that day for him and even now his heart beat so loudly he was certain anyone else that happened to be in the room would hear it. "What is wrong with me... I can't seem to get Shizuo out of my head and my heart is pounding like it's in some sort of a derby." Shinra lifted the ice pack and felt his face with his other hand, flinching when he felt the pain of his fingers gently touching the throbbing area. "Don't really feel I deserved such a hard hit..though I still think I got off rather lightly." He spoke quietly to the empty apartment. Questioning his own sanity for talking to himself, he pushed away any doubts by assuring himself it was so that he wouldn't hear his own heartbeat shouting to get out of his chest. Doing his best to slow it down he rested with his eyes closed like that until help arrived.

"Woah..It would have been easier to fix this if they had just ripped the whole door off." Shinra opened his eyes hearing Kyouhei's voice. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you," he smiled at the him and crouched down to examine the splintered door frame. "Looks like I'll have to run to the hardware store and get a few things for this..feel like getting out of the house?" Shinra had stood up and approached him as he was checking out the damage. Kyouhei frowned seeing Shinra. "It look like the door and you both encountered the same person.." Shinra lifted his ice pack to show him the damage. "That looks pretty painful man." Shinra slipped on his shoes and grabbed his bag. Trying to line up the door so it looked normal was actually harder then one would imagine so they ended up placing some books against one side so it could rest against it and also give off the illusion of a sound and structural entrance. They chatted in a carefree manner as they left the apartment, once more proof that it was a common occurrence for them. As they walked towards Kyouhei's van Shinra wondered to himself what else could possibly happen before the night was over.


	2. Shizuo's Anger

**Part 2: Shizuo**

Shizuo sighed to himself while flipping through a few trivial emails that Dollars had sent out. "Why am I part of this crap..." He had been having an irratating day already with work and on top of that, stupid Izaya's name kept being brought up by random people on the street, over and over and over again. Almost like he had paid people off to do that whenever he was around solely to piss him off. "What the hell just bit me!" Feeling a sharp sting he looked down and saw a young man, maybe 21 standing beside him, his body trembling all over. "What is wrong with you?" Shizuo followed the random guy's eyes to the knife that was sticking deep into his arm. The blonde man raised an eyebrow as he lifted his arm up to watch the blood drip down and splash onto the pavement.

"I..s-sorry!" The stranger grabbed the knife and pulled it forward, the blade slicing through his skin even more. "Oh..oh god!" Clearly he had meant to pull it out, not make it worse. Shizuo grabbed the man's wrist and pulled it up to yank the blade from his red and swollen flesh. Seemingly terrified, he backed away from Shizuo, tripping over his feet before he turned to run away.

Shizuo looked back and forth at his surroundings before once again sighing to himself,the day was progressively getting worse and the sun was still fairly high in the sky. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he walked towards the doctors apartment. He was well aware that he was drawing attention to himself due to the blood dripping down the side of his clothes, he just didn't care. Lost in thought of his shitty day he didn't realize where he was until Shinra grabbed him as he started to cross the street, directly in front of a car. "Shizuo!" The shorter man held on to his left arm, his eyes watching the blood drip down his right arm. Startled from being grabbed, Shizuo looked around aggravated at the building crowd of onlookers. "Let's get that taken care of OK?" Shinra grinned up at him.

Shizuo smirked, prying his fingers off of his arm, "I was actually just on my way to see you. Don't particularly like anyone else helping me with stuff like this." While he followed behind Shinra, the doctor spoke in his typical rabid speed, meanwhile Shizuo half listened behind him, not even bothering to make any sound that he was paying attention. Shizuo grinned to himself, Shinra's understanding of him was one of the things he loved in his shitty existence. That man never pestered him, never poked and prodded. He actually allowed him to exist in his own world and that's all he wanted to do. Unlike that asshole Izaya. "Go ahead and sit down, I'll grab my supplies. You actually got lucky, I just picked up some painkillers from my contact if you want some." Shinra unlocked his door to his home and ambled into his bedroom, meanwhile Shizuo ignored the offer and grabbed a dish towel from a kitchen drawer. He sat down on the couch, holding the towel under his still dripping arm while he waited. Shinra smiled at him as he rejoined him and sat down on the couch beside him. "You are always so considerate when you come over covered in blood Shizuo."

"Contrary to what you might have heard about me, I am not an animal." Shizuo allowed Shinra to rest his injured arm on his leg and clean the wound with hydrogen peroxide. "Besides..Celty will kill me if I ruin another couch." Shinra snorted to himself just before pushing the needle into his skin.

"Please don't do that to me right before I start giving you stitches Shizuo!" He looked up at the handsome blonde and smiled, then returned his attention to the task at hand. "This is a pretty decent sized cut you got. I doubt you do, but do you need anything for the pain?" Shinra continued pushing the needle through his red skin, and pulling it tight to tighten the hold.

Shizuo laid his head back onto the couch while he did his work. "When have I ever?" They remained silent after that for a few minutes. Neither man having much to say. As he was about to finish up Shinra ran his finger over his work, commenting on how it might leave a decent sized scar after it finishing healing. "That little bastard..." Shizuo opened his eyes and looked down to at the stitches. "When I see that little shit again I will rip his face off!" He caught the towel Shinra tossed at him and gently dabbed up any left over blood before tossing it down onto the table and heading out for a smoke. He lit his cigarette as he looked out at his city and sighed, his head was beginning to hurt.

He felt Shinra's gaze, "Do you know-" Shizuo took a drag off his cigarette, he already knew where it was going, no need to listen anymore.

"No..some little shithead from a gang I think. He had some color on him, I didn't particularly care to pay attention to what colors. None of that really matters to me. I would have beat the shit out of him right then but he looked scared to death." That of course was a lie. Shizuo had seen the blue, but he didn't care to get involved in more gang wars. He also didn't feel like answering anymore questions, his head was starting to throb. He had barely heard Shinra mention something about his hands, the throbbing was becoming so much louder it was drowning out his voice. Confused Shizuo lifted his hands up and looked at them. Unsure of the problem he walked inside the apartment, his stay having reached it's end. Shizuo kept hearing the murmur of Shinra's voice, even after he waved him away. He reached out for the door handle and his world was suddenly brought back to full volume when he felt Shinra's fingers squeeze down on his freshly sealed wound. The pain shot up his arm and straight into his skull. He quickly turned on his heel, his fingers grabbing onto Shinra's collar as he lifted him off the floor. "That fucking hurt! Do you want to die tonight? Because I can make that happen you know." Shizuo's vision was slowly being enveloped with a white hue, his anger had intensified so much so that he was started to lose his grip on reality. However he managed to drop Shinra and grab the door handle. The pain in his head was making it difficult to think, but he knew he didn't want to kill him. "I am just fine. Just got some stuff on my mind is all." Talking calmly like that took every inch of will power he had in him. However once he felt the doctor grab onto his leg, that left over will power drained out of him immediately. "Shinra... I swear I will beat you within an inch of your life if you do not let go of my leg." Once again he heard him starting to talk again. The throbbing was growing worse in his head and he didn't understand a word Shinra said. Shizuo heard only his own thoughts, and just barely. _Damnit...Damnit...Damnit...DAMNIT!_ Shizuo lifted up his injured arm and swung down, straight into the side of Shinra's face. He felt his teeth the moment they smashed into his fist. Finally feeling his leg being released he grabbed on to the door and swung it hard, unaware of the damage he caused it as he stormed out.

Shizuo looked furious as ever as he mumbled to himself while walking across town. After about a mile of walking Shizuo stopped and stood outside a local ramen stand, hoping food would help his headache. Maybe he should have taken Shinra up on the drugs, but it was to late for that now. Walking for a while seemed to have helped a bit, since it was no longer as severe. Shizuo ignored everyone that walked behind him as he stood there, he could hear their murmurs but quite frankly didn't give a damn. After being the way he is for as long as he has been, Shizuo has grown used to the sounds of fear, and that of admiration as well. Blood was seeping down from his injury, most likely ripped open when he punched Shinra. The older gentleman working the stand held out his bowl of ramen with a terrified smile while Shizuo pulled the money from his wallet. At the exact moment of placing the bills onto the man's outstretched hand he heard a familiar sound, a cheerful humming that passed behind him. The humming man stopped next to him and looked up and down his right arm. Slowly Shizuo turned and looked down at the brunette man wearing a black coat that had a fur trim around the hood. "Izaya...I am not in the mood for your crap right now." The noodle cook gently sat the bowl down in front of Shizuo then turned his attention to Izaya.

"Can I please have a bowl of udon noodles? With chicken please." Izaya sat down on a stool that was in front of him. Annoyed, but having already payed for his food, Shizuo sat down beside him and quietly began to eat his meal. "So what caused you to go and break little Shinra's door? Not that I'm surprised of course, a real human would never do such a thing,but you are far from human aren't you _Shizu-chan_?" Izaya smirked watching the corner of Shizuo's eye twitch from anger. "There really is no need to get so agitated Shizu-chan, I'm simply planning on eating a bowl of noodles with an old high school friend." Izaya grinned seeing the noodles placed in front of him.

Shizuo sighed sitting down his chopsticks. "What do you want..?" He turned to face the smaller man beside him. Shizuo was in an a terrible mood but he had no intent on destroying the stand, if he could remain calm.

Izaya played with his chopsticks casually, "Absolutely nothing." He laughed seeing the anger grow on Shizuo's face. "Why does that make you so angry Shizu-chan? Do you want me to be doing something wrong? Do you really wish to be a monster that badly?" Shizuo felt his head beginning to throb again, he either wanted to curl up somewhere quiet or destroy everything..he wasn't sure which yet. He noticed the world around him was starting to get blurry. "Shizu-chan? Are you still with me?" Izaya laughed watching Shizuo starting to waver. The sound of his laughter was the last thing he heard before everything went black.

When he woke up, the world was still a bit hazy, but only at first. Blinking from the bright light Shizuo covered his eyes with his arm. "Shizuo? Are you OK?" He could hear a familiar voice but his brain wasn't catching up to him yet. "Shizuo..you passed out at a noodle stand." He heard a heavy sigh. "I knew you weren't OK when you left earlier." Shizuo lifted his arm up enough to see Shinra sitting next to him, he looked around confused.

"Am..am I in your bed?" Shizuo tried to sit up but was gently pushed back down. He looked around at the cozy bedroom then squinted back at Shinra under his arm, still mildly confused.

"You needed to rest and this was bound to be more comfortable then my couch." Shizuo covered his eyes back up again and relaxed into the pillow. "Is the light bothering you?" He heard concern in Shinra's voice, then heard him moving. "I'll turn it off for now.." he turned the light off and returned to his side. "Now that you are awake I need to do a quick check up and then you will be taking a nice long nap. Celty has off on a big job tonight so you don't have to worry about her coming back." He smiled seeing Shizuo obediently lower his arms and open his eyes. "How were you feeling before you passed out?"

Shizuo sighed and glanced over at him. "Shitty. I had a pounding headache. I wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone, and to top it off Izaya showed up."

Shinra frowned, "How long had your head been hurting?" Shizuo ran his fingers through is blonde hair while he tried to think.

"It was after I got stitched up I think..I can't really remember to much." Shinra watched the hair fall freely through his fingers as he spoke, admired it as it bounced against his skin. "How did I get here?" Shizuo asked calmly.

Shinra smirked taking his temperature, "I got a call from a friend that saw you pass out, they thought it would be better if I took care of you then you going to an actual hospital. "That being said, I need you to get some rest. I have some liquid morphine, It'll help you sleep as well as help you cope with the pain. On top of that.." Shinra poked his arm softly, "I had to restitch that up. If it wasn't going to leave a scar before it sure as hell is now. If you sleep for a while then I know that it's healing." Shizuo moved to refuse but Shinra had already pushed the needle into his vein. Shinra smiled at the angry face that glared at him. "Don't fight it Shizuo."


	3. An injured friend

**Part 3: Izaya**

"Here's the thing Celty.." Izaya and the dullahan stood beside the solid black motorcycle that sat just inside the shadows of an alleyway. "I have more then one cell phone, as I am sure you are aware, and one of mine was stolen from me." Celty held up her phone. _And?_ Izaya smirked while reading it, "and I need you to get it back for me. ASAP. That particular phone has contacts in it's storage that cannot be leaked out to.. anyone." Celty quickly typed a message. _When have you ever cared about anyone else's privacy?_ "Ouch! Celty I thought we were friends and this is how you talk to me? Get me the phone back and like I said, I will be off the radar for a solid 7 days." Izaya slipped a piece of paper into her gloved hand, "Imagine how peaceful the city will be for those few days.." Celty nodded at him as she straddled her bike. _7 days..promise?_ "I swear it on my sisters hearts." Izaya responded back with a suspicious grin. Celty shook her head in disapproval then powered up her bike. "Bye bye!" Izaya waved behind him as he walked happily humming to himself as he ventured down the street, his hands clasped together behind his back. If anyone could get his phone back, it was Celty. Until she found it however, the deal he struck had not begun. This was perfect since he saw his favorite blonde monster at a ramen stand across the street. Smiling, he continued to hum his tune until he was standing besides Shizuo. "Can I please have a bowl of udon noodles. With chicken please." Izaya grinned as he sat down. "So what caused you to go and break little Shinra's door? Not that I'm surprised of course, a human would never do such a thing, but you are far from human aren't you _Shizu-chan_?" He watched the anger boil up on Shizuo's face. "There really is no need to get so agitated Shizu-chan, I'm simply planning on eating a bowl of noodles with an old high school friend." Izaya grabbed his chopsticks and started eating his noodles.

Shizuo sighed "What do you want..?" Izaya noted that Shizuo was acting a bit tamer then usual.

"Absolutely nothing." He twirled his chopsticks around with his fingers, he could actually feel the heat from Shizuo's anger intensify. "Why does that make you so angry Shizu-chan? Do you want me to be doing something wrong?" Izaya pointed his chopsticks directly at him, "Do you really wish to be a monster that badly?" He had finally took notice to the wavering state of the man next to him. Seeing him struggle to sit straight made him feel mildly concerned. "Shizu-chan? Are you still with me?" Izaya laughed at the dumb look Shizuo had on his face as he fell out of the stool and hit the pavement hard. "How bothersome.." Izaya dialed Shinra's number as he crouched down to check Shizuo's pulse. "Hey Shinra," He started speaking before he could say hello, "That idiot Shizuo just passed out at the ramen stand on the corner of Meiji Dori, you should probably come get him. Do not tell him I called you." Izaya hung up the phone and slid it into his pocket. Izaya grabbed Shizuo by the chin and turned his head slightly, he smiled seeing blood dripping off his forehead. "I could kill you so easily right now Shizu-chan, but where's the fun in that?" He playfully smacked his cheek before standing up, stretching his arms over his head. "Don't worry old man, someone is on their way to retrieve him." He smiled at the man behind the stand then started walking home, leaving his full bowl of noodles behind. Izaya continued his walk until he reached his office. "Damn, already?" He grinned finding Celty sitting on her bike outside the building. She held a phone out to him, blood still dripped from it. "I knew you were the girl for the job." Celty held her own phone out at him. _We had a deal Izaya._ "Yes Yes, I won't break that deal for a solid week don't you worry." Celty's phone went off in her hand, her shoulders looked slack as she read the text. "Another job? Well have a good night, pleasure doing business with you as always." Izaya slid the phone she found into his pocket and went inside leaving her to head out on her own.

Izaya walked into his office and tossed the blood covered phone at Namie, his current secretary. "Is this your blood? Either way this is gross." She uses a pen to push it off her desk. "Were you out causing havoc again today Izaya?" She doesn't try to hide that she's playing Mahjong on the clock from him.

"Not for the next week I won't be." He laughed seeing her look up at him, her face full of shock. "I made a deal with a monster to get that phone back." He snatched up his laptop and sat in a chair. "Gonna be a long 7 day stretch." Izaya opens up his laptop and starts flipping through security camera angles of the city. People watching was one of his favorite activities. The phone on the floor next to Namie suddenly started vibrating loudly causing them both to jump. Izaya jumps up and grabs the phone before Namie can reach it. She watches him curiously when he smiles at the number. "Shinra, what can I help you with? I have already finished up my business with your lady friend if that's what this is about." He leaned against Namie's desk, nodding slowly while he listens, then suddenly hangs up.

"What was that about?" Namie asked.

Izaya grinned as he left the office, not answering her question. He waved down a cab and climbed in. Izaya loves walking the streets of Ikebukuro but he was on a restricted timeline so he needed to get there quickly. He watched out the window as he was driven across the city. Shinra had called and invited him over, said Celty told him she'd be gone all night. But what Izaya couldn't understand is why he would invite _him_ over. Once the cab came to a stop, Izaya tossed a couple twenties into the front seat and climbed out. The streetlights shined brightly up and down the street, and under one stood a very delighted looking Shinra. "I'm glad you could come over Izaya! I know you pretend to hate Shizuo but I wanted to give you an update on him. Also I just have to take advantage of 'Good Boy Izaya'" The doctor laughed signaling for him to follow. Izaya however stood still, unsure if he should follow.

"Is he up there?" Izaya pointed up to his windows. "I'd hate for him to destroy any more of your house."

Shinra grinned. "Shizuo is knocked out on morphine so don't worry." Izaya nodded and followed behind him. They walked into his house and Izaya looked around casually. He doesn't often get invited into other people's homes so willingly. To him it almost feels like a trap. However Shinra simply grabs two glasses of tea from the counter and heads to the couch to sit down. "Come sit down Izaya...I may have an ulterior motive for having you here. I'm trying to figure out what caused him to faint like that. Was he acting strange when you were with him?"

Izaya smirked sitting down across from him. "Shizu-chan always acts strange." He takes the tea mug from Shinra's hand and sits back. "...he was acting strange for Shizuo however. He didn't even try to attack me like a crazed beast." Izaya took a sip of his tea while Shinra made notes. "Why is this such a big deal? Shouldn't you be praising his self control?" Shinra scribbles something else down before sitting down his note pad.

"So what was the big important mission you sent Celty on earlier?" Shinra sipped his tea.

"My personal cell phone was stolen from me...I may not seem like I care, but it's one thing if my phone that had all the politicians ive ever worked with in it was stolen, but this one had you, and Celty. Even Shizuo.."Izaya nervously ran his fingers through his own black hair. "The few friends I have, I'd rather not lose." Izaya felt his cheeks grow warmer, honestly was never his strong point. Sensing the smile on Shinra's face, he held his mug up to his lips to hide the blush.

Shinra sat his mug down and looked at Izaya with a unusually serious expression. "Izaya, something was very wrong with him today. I'm worried about him." Izaya stared back at him curiously, but before he could respond there was a heavy knock on the door. "Oh, excuse me Izaya." He rose from the couch and opened the door. Izaya watched as three men carried a fourth men towards the coffee table in front of him. Blood poured heavily from an array of bullet holes in the fourth man's chest.

"Looks like my cue to leave." Izaya stood, and stepped around the men. He always enjoyed watching the doctor when he was being serious but this time, he just didn't feel like it. After rinsing out his mug in the sink he turned to leave. He looked back to wave carelessly at Shinra, but his attention was drawn to the slightly open bedroom door. He could see Shizuo's blonde hair shining against the living room lighting. Using the distraction, Izaya quickly slid into the bedroom unnoticed. Once inside he gently pulled the door shut behind him and sat on the ground while waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. After a few minutes Izaya climbed up to sit on the bed next to the sleeping man. "Shizuo.." He whispered, "It's not very fun to play with you when you get all broody like this." Izaya quickly covered his mouth with his hand when Shizuo slowly turned his head, however he remained asleep. "I guess I had better sneak out before you...shit." Outside the room he heard several more voices enter the apartment. It would be impossible to exit unnoticed now. He stood up and moved towards the window. There was unfortunately, no safe way to climb down from the height. Sighing heavily he sat down on the floor, his back to the bed and begin playing on his phone, the screen casting a dim light in the room.

"What are you doing?" Izaya slowly tilted his head back to see the annoyed face of Shizuo staring back at him. "Not even drugs seem to let you go unnoticed."

Izaya turned around and smiled up at the man, his arms resting casually on the bed. "I was trying to sneak out but the damn apartment is full of people right now. I bet you just love seeing me first thing after waking up though huh?" Izaya grinned at him. To his dismay however, Shizuo simply sat back against the headboard and shut his eyes. "Shizu-chan?" Confused by their interaction so far he climbed onto the bed and sat beside him cross-legged.

Shizuo opened his eyes and was met with a worried look in return. "Are you the one who called Shinra?" He doubted it but was curious none the less.

"You know he's very worried about you? Hence why I am here." Izaya ignored the question, not wanting to blow his cover. "He was asking me all kinds of annoying questions about you." Izaya suddenly felt something strange in his chest when Shizuo laughed quietly to himself.

"Why were you trying to sneak out if you were called here?" Shizuo was not going to let him off so easily.

Izaya thought for a moment then smirked. "I was considering killing you in your sleep..but that is so not fun."

Shizuo sighed and once more met Izaya's eyes. "I hate you..so damn much." Izaya felt something even more intense stir within his chest. "What the hell is wrong with you now?" Shizuo questioned him. "You look like you are the one in pain."

Without thinking Izaya quickly responded. "Are you in pain?" Hearing the tone of concern in his voice made him glad it was dark in the room. His face was on fire and the cause of it was sitting directly in front of him.

Shizuo's hand rose up as he began to rub his temples. "My damn head has been killing me since earlier today." Izaya felt his body move on it's own as he reached up to touch his forehead. Shizuo quickly smacked away his hand. "Don't fucking touch me Izaya." The shorter man stood up, his face suddenly full of anger. "Please leave me alone..just for tonight please.." Once again the pain shot through his chest hearing Shizuo use such a weak tone.

"Fine..." _What the hell is wrong with me!_ Izaya thought to himself as he leaned against the door to listen for his chance to escape.


	4. Suggestions

**Part 4: Shinra**

"Shinra man, without you this idiot would most likely be dead." A tall man in a suit handed Shinra a thick envelope as he spoke. "Sorry about getting blood everywhere."

Shrina smiled and waved his hand casually. "Don't worry about it. I'll just have it deep cleaned. I'm just happy to help." He slid the envelope into his back pocket then reached out to shake the man's hand. After the rather large group of men left his apartment he took the opportunity to take a deep breath before heading to check on his other patient. He was pleasantly surprised to see Shizuo sitting up in his bed, looking alive. "Shizuo! Feeling any better?"

Shizuo closed his eyes to combat the light that shown in. "I have a throbbing headache. So no." He answered abruptly. Shinra slid the door shut so just a sliver of light made its way in. "Thank you..." Shinra smiled as he pulled out a thermometer and ran it over the blondes forehead. He heart skipped happily when he felt Shizuo's bangs gently brush against his hand.

"S-Shizuo.." Shinra wanted desperately to slide his hand down to hold the man's cheek.

Shizuo grabbed onto his wrist and pulled his hand away. "Stop Shinra." Shinra's heart rate sped up, had he been found out? "I'm fine. I have just had a lot going on lately and I need some form of outlet to relax that isn't beating the shit out of people." Shinra smirked to himself in the darkness.

"What about sex? It's a natural and fun way to relieve stress isn't it?" He forced himself to not rest his hand on Shizuo's thigh.

He was sorely disappointed when he got opposite the reaction he was hoping for. "Sex? I can't have sex with someone you moron! I'll break them in two. Besides there isn't a woman alive that would be stupid enough to try and seduce me." Of course he should have known that this was the reaction he would most likely receive.

"What about finding a man? Men are usually tougher then woman after all." Shizuo stared at him in disbelief, his words echoing in the quiet room.


	5. A Possible Mistake

_Authors Note! Sorry for the short chapter previously! I expected some disappointment, but I want to try an maintain the shift between characters and that's really all I wanted to show from Shinra's side of the story in that moment._

 **Part 5: Shizuo**

"What about finding a man? Men are usually tougher then woman after all." Shizuo raised an eyebrow hearing that leave Shinra's lips. "Think about it Shizuo, if you don't do something to relieve yourself, you aren't gonna get any better any time soon." Shizuo angerly shook his head at the idea. "Just find someone you trust. Someone who won't tell anyone else about it and that isn't afraid of you hurting them."

Shizuo grabbed his lab coat and pulled him closer. "Where do you suggest I find an idiot like that?" Shinra gently wrapped his fingers around Shizuo's clinched fist and smiled.

"I'll do it." Shizuo quickly released his grasp and snatched his hand away in shock. "For medical purposes of course. I know you won't hurt me Shizuo. I trust you."

"What the hell is wrong with you! What about Celty?" Shizuo didn't know how to handle his current situation and his head was beginning to ache more. "Plus no matter how much you trust me, I can't stop myself when I get worked up! You know this..you...you bastard! You know exactly what will happen damnit! " Shizuo grabbed onto his pounding forehead with both hands and shut his eyes tight.

Shinra quickly moved in an attempt to seize the moment, his right hand clasping against Shizuo's cheek. "I trust you, and I want to help you. Can we at least try and see if it will work?"

Unsure of what was happening, Shizuo shot him a piercing glare as he pushed his hand against Shinra's chest and shoved him away. "I'm not gay! Why the hell would I want to have sex with you? Plus there is Celty! What the fuck Shinra!" Shizuo saw the chance to escape and vaulted off the bed. Seeing his attempt, Shinra ran to block the door way and stood his ground firmly even when Shizuo snarled at him. "Shinra get the hell out of my way." Shizuo took a deep breath seeing Shinra's pleading eyes. "Even..." He looked away from the doctor as he spoke, "even if I wanted to have sex with you, I would be afraid to. You and I both know that I might unintentionally break you in half...Remember what happened a few years ago? I can't deal with that kind of shit again."

Shinra remembered far better than anyone else what happens when Shizuo gets worked up during sex, he was the one that cleaned up the mess. However he had faith in Shizuo as he smiled up at the man, "Shizuo..I have never been with anyone besides Celty, and I really do love her with all my heart.." Shinra's sighed, "I, lately I have been having strange feelings in my body and I realized that it only occurs around you..I think I have feelings for you too Shizuo." Shinra started to reach out for Shizuo's hand but it was knocked away with such intense force that he felt a couple fingers break. He jerked his hand back with a pained face.

"See that!?" Shizuo pointed at his bruising fingers, "I am only good at one damn thing in my life and that is breaking other things." Shizuo shoved Shinra against the bedside table and stormed out of his room. Shinra chased after, his good hand clenching on to his other wrist.

"Shizuo!" The tall blonde turned back at him with such an angry glare that Shinra was certain he was going to die. Instead however, Shizuo suddenly appeared confused as his legs buckled underneath him causing him to fall to his knees. "Shizuo!" Shinra lowered down to his own knees. "Are you OK? Is it your head again?"

"Get away from me.." Shinra gasped seeing tears trickle gently down Shizuo's cheeks. Instead of doing what he told, Shinra used his good hand to push his fingers against the blonde's neck to feel his pulse. "I...damn it. I can't feel my legs anymore Shinra." Shizuo started aggressively punches his own thighs, a terrified look on his face. The way in which he kept pounding into his own flesh was most certain to bruise, if not break bones.

"Shizuo.." Shinra spoke as calm as possible. He had never seen that expression on his friend's face before and it scared him immensely. "You need to calm down. Your body has gotten so worked up that it's shutting down, almost like a computer in "safe mode". Your heart is pounding way to fast and with that headache.." Shizuo closed his eyes, trying to do what was suggested. His breathing slowed down as his body became more relaxed. He slowed his punching down until his arms hung slack. "Your heart rate is slowing down, that's good." Shinra had his finger placed against the veins on Shizuo's wrist. "Just so you know Shizuo..you are good for a lot more then beating people up." Shizuo looked down at his own hands, unsure of himself. He had never been lacking in the self confidence area before now and it was a strange feeling.

"What's wrong with me?" Shizuo finally spoke up.

Shinra bravely pushed his fingers under Shizuo's chin to lift his face up. "You need to do what I said Shizuo. If not with me then with someone else. It may be exactly what your body is craving."

Shizuo looked into his friend's concerned eyes. "I will end up killing the person I sleep with."

The doctor broke out into quiet laughter and gently wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck. "Try me.." Then Shinra released him from his hug he stood up to walk towards the kitchen table, where is medical kit lay open. "But before we do anything, I really need to get my fingers bandaged up." Shizuo pushed against the floor with his hands and he shakily stood up. Shinra smiled seeing Shizuo pick up a small plank out of the kit to place it against his fingers while he bandaged them up. Shinra felt his cheeks heat up the moment Shizuo yanked the white bandage out of his good hand and started to delicately wrap his broken fingers.

"It's the least I can do, since I did this." Shizuo muttered while he wrapped up his fingers against the plank and sealed it shut with medical tape. He started to rummage through Shinra's kit after that, not speaking a word.

"What are you looking for?" Shinra watched him confused. Shizuo nodded to himself then silently handed Shinra some petroleum jelly. "Oh.." Shinra looked at him surprised.

"I don't want to hurt you unnecessarily.." Shizuo looked down as he walked back into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. Behind him a gleaming Shinra closed up his kit before following. "I, I don't even know if it will get hard for you." Shinra could tell Shizuo was quite uncomfortable already.

He smiled as he lowered to his knees in front of the blonde. "Let me take care of that Shizuo." He watched as Shizuo looked away while he undid his pants. "Thank you for trusting me to help you like this..." Shinra reached into the hole in Shizuo's boxers and smiled when his fingers wrapped around Shizuo's soft member. He began kneading it between his fingers. Above him Shizuo still hadn't looked his way, but his face was bright red.

Never before in his life had he expected to be in this situation. Especially with Shinra. Feeling someone touch him like that sent unnatural shivers up and down his spine. He could feel the tightness as he grew harder. Shizuo felt something warm cover up his now hardened member, when he looked down to see what he was all he could see what Shinra's head moving slowly up and down. "Shin~!" Shizuo leaned back slowly so he could see what was happening. Inch by inch he saw what he feared, Shinra had wrapped his mouth around him and was taking him in and out, he could feel his tongue rabidly click against him. He stared down at him in disbelief. _Why am I so hard? Damnit this feels so good.._ Shizuo hated himself for enjoying but he was so happy to enjoy it at the same time. "Ohhh~" Shizuo couldn't stop himself as loud moans escaped between his lips. "Shinra! I'm going to cum! Sto-stop Shinra!" He didn't stop however, but sped up his movements, his tongue tasting every bit of him. No longer able to stop it, Shizuo cried out feeling his cum shoot out into Shinra's warm mouth. He sighed as he fell back onto the bed, his breathing rapid.

Shinra stood up, wiping his mouth clean. "How do you feel? Did your headache subside?" He grinned, immediately shifting back into doctor mode. Shizuo shut his eyes, avoiding his embarrassment and shame. Shinra refused to back down after making it so far. "Don't worry Shizuo.."

The blonde looked up at the man that stood in front of him. His signature grin resting casually on his lips. "It still hurts..but only faintly. I guess this means you were right." Shinra unbuttoned his own pants and allowed them to fall to the floor. "Wha-what are you doing? You already helped me!" Shizuo once more looked away.

"You are still rock hard Shizuo, clearly your body isn't done yet." He opens the jelly and begins to massage it against Shizuo's hard piece. Shizuo cried out feeling his slick fingers grip him. Suddenly a fire shot through Shizuo's body as he stood from the bed and slid his finger into the still open container of petroleum jelly that Shinra sat on the bedside table, then steps to the side.

"Get on the bed and bend over.." Shinra quietly does what he's told. Shizuo slides his hand over his bare rear and pulls a cheek to the side, revealing his entrance. Without a word he gently pushes his jelly covered finger into the man in front of him. He slowly pushes it in and out, getting his body ready. Shizuo had never been with a man before but he wasn't an idiot. He was fully aware that it needed to help prepare him. He could hear quiet pants coming from in front of him. After several minutes he once more delicately pushes a second finger into him causing Shinra to mewl. He smirks watching the body in front of him move up and down from his now heavy breathing. Shizuo starts rotating his fingers, stretching him out. Finally after what seemed like forever to Shinra, Shizuo pushes himself into the brunette. He enters at an agonizingly slow rate, as to not hurt him if possible. "Does this hurt?" Shizuo whispers, his tone full of worry. For only a brief moment Shizuo was worried he was losing control, but he was able to regain it for the moment.

"No..keep going." Shinra grabs onto the blanket below him when he feels the full length of Shizuo enter into him. Not one to stop short, Shizuo starts taking him, pushing himself in deep and pulling out just to the head of his member, then pushing back in again. Beneath him Shinra moans loudly with each thrust. The blonde digs his fingers into Shizuo's hips and sucks in his breathe. He could feel his climax coming faster then before, perhaps from being inside him. Shizuo groans as he pulls himself out of Shinra just before finishing, his cum shooting onto Shinra's behind.

"Fuck..don't move. I'm gonna grab a towel." Shizuo dashes into the kitchen to grab a dishtowel. When he returns he finds Shinra laying on his stomach, his face buried in his arms. "Are you Ok?" Shizuo questions him while crouching down. "Fuck. I hurt you didn't I?" Quietly he wipes his cum off of him.

Shinra slowly sits up on his knees and smiles back at Shizuo. "To be honest..It did hurt. But only a tiny bit. You did very well." He gently reached out and touched Shizuo's sweat covered cheek. "How are you feeling now?"

Shizuo looked away awkwardly, "I feel..I feel fine." The smaller man stood up and grabbed his pants from the floor. After pulling them on he turned back to Shizuo and tried to force a smile. The strong man sat on the floor, his legs underneath him, and he looked rather pathetic. Shinra sat down on the bed and watched Shizuo for nearly 10 minutes, the room in complete silence. Finally Shizuo looked up at him, his eyes appeared heavy. "I feel great physically, but I am a complete shit friend." The blonde stood up and grabbed his long black pants. "Celty is one of my best friends Shinra." Shizuo ran his fingers through his thick hair as he walked out of the bedroom leaving Shinra alone to stare down at his hands feeling guilty for both Celty and Shizuo.


	6. Addiction

**Sorry if you already read this chapter. For what ever reason it didn't save all the content so when I published it I didn't realize it was all there! So once again here we go!**

 **Part 6: Shinra**

Shinra flinched hearing the front door slam. For several more minutes he sat in the darkness of his room trying to understand what had just happened. He wanted to talk to someone, anyone, but he promised to not speak a word. Truth be told however, he already knew that there was a good chance the friendship was over after that. He silently pulled the bed clothes off the mattress and trudged them to the laundry room, he had to get rid of the smell before Celty came home. While he poured in the liquid soap he began to panic, _What if Shizuo tells her.._ the thought wouldn't stop popping back into his mind. After so long he had finally won her over, just to go and cheat on her, with a man no less. He was pulled back to the present by the sound of his phone ringing somewhere in the house. He searched and searched, finally finding it under his bed. It must have slid under when he had took his pants off. "Hello" He held that phone up to his ear. _What took so damn long?_ Shinra sighed, plopping down on his bed. "Who do I have to thank for receiving three interactions with Izaya in one day? This must be some sort of record." Shinra felt like crap but he was happy it was someone he could be a smart ass with. _I'm bored._ The voice on the other end responded dryly. "So you call me? Well.." Shinra fell backwards on to his bed, and stared up at the ceiling. "I could really use some company, how about you come back over for a proper visit?" _Is the beast gone?_ Shinra felt his eyes start to fill with salty water, "Yes..it's just me now. Come on over." Shinra hung up the phone without waiting for a response and allowed his hand to fall back on to the bed. Shinra turned on to his side and curled into a ball, his shoulders started to shake softly as he cried.

By the time Izaya showed up Shinra had brewed tea for them. He was pouring it into the two cups when he heard the door open behind him. "Honey I'm home!" Izaya laughed as he walked in. Shinra smiled at him as he crossed into the living room with the tea cups. "Oh you~ always spoiling me!" Izaya smirked holding the mug close to his lips as he sat down on the couch.

"My goal in life it to always see you smile after all." Shinra sarcastically responded as he sat down beside him. "So, being a good boy has you feeling this bored?"

Izaya sat down the mug and leaned back, his elbows resting against the top of the couch casually. "Well, with Shizuo being all grumpy and nothing for me to dabble in, yeah, I'm lacking some excitement in my life right now." Shinra sat his own mug down on the table and smiled at him.

"Well, regardless of why, I am actually glad you called. I have not had the best of nights and I think you are just the person I needed to be around this evening. " Shinra casually brushed hair out of his face.

"I am at your service my dear Shinra, talk talk talk!" Izaya threw his arms up in the air as he spoke.

Shinra smiled softly, "I can't tell you all the details, just know that I did something very very bad tonight."

Izaya leaned forward shocked, "You never do anything wrong! Oh come on Shinra you have to tell me what happened!" Watching him get so excited made the doctor chuckle.

"Izaya, I haven't seen you like this in some time...I have missed this side of you." Izaya waved away his comment and pounded his fist on the table between them.

"Tell me!"

Shinra sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "I cheated..on Celty."

Izaya jumped up from the couch and moved to sit on the table, directly in front of him. "You did what!?" When the hell did you have time to do that? I know it wasn't before I came earlier because you were just fine! So it happened between then and before you called me? What was that? Like an hour? One and a half maybe?" Shinra shook his head, he refused to give any more information away. Izaya however was an information broker by occupation and would most likely not back down. "Plus Shizu-chan was here, so did you do it on the couch? Or was it after he left?" Izaya raised an eyebrow seeing a slight shade of pink on Shinra's cheeks. "Oh I'm getting closer aren't I? How juicy! So..." Shinra watched as Izaya started using his fingers to count. "First you had to do it within a couple hours of time, secondly I doubt you would have done it with a patient in the apartment. Then imagining that Shizu-chan stayed for a bit longer after I left.." Slowly Izaya raised his eyes to the man in front of him. "No. Tell me it wasn't him."

Shinra looked down, his secret had come out, but he didn't actually say the words. Did that count as not telling anyone? "I promised not to tell anyone.." Izaya stood up from his seat on the table. Shinra looked up at him, his eyes widening with shock and confusion. Izaya stood as still as a board, his glare a mix between anger and shock. "I-Izaya?"

"You slept with that monster?" Izaya laughed loudly, then immediately left the apartment without saying another word to the downtrodden doctor.

Several days passed by without incident, leading Shinra to assume nothing was said to anyone involved. Celty had come home the next morning and acted normally. He also had not seen or heard from either Shizuo or Izaya since that night. Perhaps he lost two friends. Shinra sat and watched Celty as she made him breakfast, his mind lost in thoughts over his friends. "Thank you my love." Shinra smiled at Celty when she sat a plate down in front of him, sliced ham, eggs, and toast. "This looks delicious. By the way..so do you." Shinra winked at her, causing her black smoke to swirl haphazardly. _I have to go to work, I'll see you tonight ok? I love you._ Shinra read her message and smiled at her, "I love you too." He stood up and kissed the front of her helmet. "Be safe Celty." She waved to him as she walked out the door. Shinra began eating his breakfast when he heard a knock on the door. "Already?" He stood up and strolled over to the doorway, but before he could reach it Shizuo pushed his way in. "Shi-wha!" Shizuo lifted him up in his arms and pinned him against the wall.

"Damnit Shinra..I can't stop thinking about it." He glared at Shrina who stared back nervously. Shizuo took a deep breathe, then pushed his lips against the man pinned to the wall. Shinra opened his eyes wide, he could taste the cigarettes on his lips. Slowly he raised his arms up and wrapped them around Shizuo's waist, then returned the kiss. Shinra opened his mouth slightly, so his tongue could run over Shizuo's lips. The blonde surprised him and shoved his tongue inside Shinra's mouth as they kissed. Finally Shizuo let Shinra down, he smirked watching him try to stand on shaky legs.

Shinra looked up at him, "What was that? I didn't think we could still be friends after last time.." Shinra looked away as he spoke.

"We can't be friends anymore, you are right." Shizuo lifted Shinra's chin with his thumb. "I can't go back to just friends." Shinra stood entranced by the tall man in front of him. Shizuo's dark glasses did a good job to hide his eyes, but he could tell by the curves of his eyebrows just what kind of expression he was making. His lips were curled into a sadistic grin, a demeanor Shinra rarely saw. It made him feel a mix of fear and excitement. "M-maybe we should talk-" Shizuo grabbed his cheeks between his fingers and lowered down to look directly at him.

"Shut the hell up Shinra. This is what you wanted isn't it? You convinced me to do something I wanted absolutely nothing to do with and look where that go us!" He let go of Shinra's face and backed away., his voice quiet. "I don't want this..."

"Then why are you here Shizuo?" Shinra reached out and gently held onto his solid black tie. "More importantly how have you been? Have the headaches returned?" Shizuo shook his head no, his eyes down at the ground. His personality shift was troublesome for Shinra to say the least. "How do you feel about what we did before?"

Shizuo kept his gaze to the ground while he spoke. "It was stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." He clenched his hands into fists. "Still..you are like a damn drug. I can't stop thinking about you, I want to do more to you Shinra and I can't explain why."

Shinra smiled at him, gently tugging on his tie. "Do more? Let me feed your addiction until we can find a cure." The doctor pulled on his tie as he backed toward his bedroom. Shinra was astonished at his own behavior. He knew it needed to end before it got worse, but his body wasn't quite ready to give up on the tall blonde god before him. He wanted all of him, from his body, to his anger and lust. Shizuo was a ticking time bomb and knowing that was more of a rush then Shinra had ever experienced. He watched the hunger reform on Shizuo's face, grinned when he removed his sunglasses and tossed them onto the kitchen counter as they passed by.

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to hold back this time Shinra.." He followed Shinra into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Shinra felt the bed bump against his legs, he allowed himself to fall back onto it. Above him, the tall blonde climbed on top of him, Shinra admired the way the Shizuo's hair danced around. He reached up and touched his face softly, "I can't wait to find out." He smiled as Shizuo gently ran his fingers over his flushed cheeks. When their eyes finally met however, he no longer felt excited. The angry yet gentle eyes he had grown to know were replaced with blank, yet hungry eyes. Shizuo stood back up straight and quickly pulled Shinra's pants and boxers off, without uttering a word. Beneath him the brunette tried to shimmy backwards away from him, "Shizuo can we stop for a second? Maybe this isn't-" Shizuo had grabbed his waist and flipped him onto his stomach, his own pants and briefs fell down around his ankles.

Shizuo lined himself up and slowly pushed himself into Shinra without any lubricant. Shinra gripped tight onto the blanket beneath him, escape was impossible and he wasn't stupid enough to think he could get away anyway. Shizuo didn't rush as he pushed himself in deeper and deeper. He didn't feel the trembling man he was holding onto it, it was as if he wasn't inside his own head anymore. Shizuo smirked as he pulled back, ready to start going hard but a sound made him snap back to reality. He looked down at Shinra and quickly pulled out of him. Outside the room he heard Izaya's voice.

"Shinra my little friend, where are you?" Just as he reached the bedroom door it opened quickly and Shizuo rushed past him, his head down to avoid contact. Izaya watched him race out of the apartment, then took another step to peer into the bedroom. Shinra was slowly pulling up his pants, but Izaya saw a glimpse of blood dripping down his leg before he could cover it up. Sighing to himself, Izaya stood outside the bedroom waiting for Shinra to come out.

Shinra walked out of his room after a few awkward moments, right past his friend and sat down on the couch. He frowned seeing Izaya take up his favorite seat on the coffee table, directly in front of him. "Why are you here again Izaya?"


	7. Ikebukuro's Monster

**Shizuo's POV starts from the first visit with Shinra after having his headache cured.**

 **Part 7: Shizuo**

The bustling sounds in the city of Ikebukuro sounded like those one might here on any other ordinary day. Horns, voices, laughter. Shizuo Heiwajima had rushed out into the city in a haze of anger and sadness, to him the city was on mute. What he did with Shinra was inexcusable, no matter how hard the doctor tried to play it otherwise. His headache left the moment he felt himself release the second time and it felt amazing...for a few moments. He wandered through the crowded city for sometime, his mind jumping from guilt to anger and back again.

"My friend! Are you ok there?" Shizuo tried to ignore the tall dark man talking to him. He was not in the mood. "Hello?" The huge Russian man grabbed onto his shoulder, his grip holding firm. "Why not have some Russian Sushi to calm down? It is very good!" Shizuo tried to remove himself from the man's grip. "Russian Sushi good for the ailing heart."

"Let me the hell go you giant bastard!" Shizuo started punching him in the chest but the man just stood there looking concerned.

"You scare little weak people Shizuo but I see right through you."

"I am not hungry Simon." Shizuo frowned, trying to not get over worked up was seeming to be harder then he expected, he didn't want to fight the big man tonight of all nights.

Simon however was not afraid to be rough with Shizuo, a point proven at that very moment as he drug the squirming man into the restaurant and tossed him down onto the floor. "Oh! Hey Shizuo come grab a seat!" Shizuo looked up at the table in the corner, his friend and employer Tom sat smiling at him, a glass of sake in his hand. "Get up off the floor ya idiot." Simon nodded happily and walked back out leaving them alone with the Russian man who owned the place "You look like you are having a rough day my friend. How about a drink?" Tom tapped the table with his finger signaling that he wanted to order him a drink.

"I was trying to go home actually, so no thank you." Shizuo stood up, the corner of his lip was starting to twitch. "If I slip out the back door can you not let him know?" Shizuo pointed his thumb at the closed door.

Tom smiled and held a glass out towards him. "Sorry pal, if Simon says you need a drink, I'm not brave enough to argue." He grinned wide seeing the familiar sneer on Shizuo's face. "You don't scare me buddy." He pointed at the chair across from to his own. Reluctantly Shizuo sat down across from him with his back to the doorway and took the drink. "So you gonna tell me what's going on?" Tom took a sip after speaking.

"Just having a bad night is all."

"Was it Izaya?" Being another long time friend, he knew exactly what kind of nuisance the brunette could be.

Shizuo quietly shook his head and finished the sake in one gulp. "Unfortunately it was not. I did see the idiot but only for a few minutes." Shizuo ran both hands into his hair and lowered his head into his palms. Beside him Tom waved his hand to call over another round for both of them.

"So if it wasn't him, then what has you so bent out of shape?"

The blonde man responded with silence. Tom knew when to pry and when not to and this was a not a time for it. "Well how about we just get really really drunk then?" Shizuo's body jerked lightly as he let out a laugh. Finally he sat back up straight and smiled softly.

"Alright. Sounds like you've got your work cut out for you then." He waved over the Denis as he finished the second glass.

Two hours and 43 minutes later both men sat laughing loudly at the corner table. Shizuo had racked up a total of 16 glasses and Tom had made it to about 8. Due to all of he evolving Shizuo's body had to quickly undergo, alcohol was also weakened for him. He had really had a terrible night, but finally getting rid of the headache, then being able to relax with his friend proved to be quite the cure for a bad day. "Oh crap.." Tom muttered. Shizuo turned in his chair to see Izaya standing in the restaurant doorway. The brunette quickly turned and started to go right back out the door when Shizuo called for him.

"Izaya you bastard get back in here and sit down." Both Tom and Izaya raised an eyebrow at that. They shrugged at each other, then Izaya reluctantly approached the table and sat beside Tom, across from Shizuo. "So you even like to cause trouble at Russia Sushi?" The blonde looked over at him, his speech slightly slurred.

"I was hungry. I am off duty this week anyways so no trouble will be caused by me Shizu-chan."

"Hey Denis, get Izaya a drink, I'm buying!" Shizuo stretched his long arms over his head, resting them behind his head with his fingers interlocked. "Was it you that called Shinra? I can't think of who else would have called seeing as I was with you when I passed out like that." Tom looked at Shizuo with wide eyes.

"You passed out!" Tom turned to Izaya for confirmation. Seeing the sharp look in his eyes was enough for him. "Why the hell..."Tom covered up his mouth for a moment, feeling slightly nauseous. "Why the hell didn't you tell me about that?" He shouted after he recovered.

Izaya smiled at Shizuo while he spoke, they both had ignored the drunk man's shout. "Why would I do something like that?" When Denis arrived with Izaya's drink he was nearly knocked over by Tom, who was rushing to the rest room, his mouth once more covered.

"Watch it buddy!" He growled sitting down the sake. "Shizuo, I think I might have to cut him off, I'll go make him some sushi, maybe filling his stomach will help." He sat down the drink and headed into the kitchen. Once the two men were alone Shizuo leaned forward in his chair, his arms resting on the table.

"Why else would Shinra call you over to talk about me? I'm not a damn moron you know." He glared at Izaya, but the man across from him didn't falter even a bit.

Izaya leaned his cheek against his hand, his elbow resting on the table. "So what if I did? It's not a fair fight if I kill you while you are already down." Shizuo shook his head, annoyed at the smaller man.

"What kind of moronic reasoning is that? I would have kicked you into traffic if you had done that in front of me." Shizuo's face was red from the alcohol, his anger seemed to be making it a brighter hue.

"Sorry about that guys.." Tom said as he sat back down. The tension at the table had grown exponentially since he left, between that and sobering up a little from vomiting, sitting at the table with Shizuo and Izaya was very uncomfortable. "Is everything cool here?"

Shizuo smiled at Izaya. "Yeah.." He turned his attention to Tom. "You've been cut off by the way. Can't even handle keeping up with me?" Tom groaned to himself. Shizuo looked up at the ceiling, his mind going over the days events.

Izaya watched him closely, seemingly curious about something. "Shizu-chan..how _are_ you feeling? You do seem to be fairing better then before." He took one more sip from his glass to finish it off. "I just left Shinra's house ya know.." He stared at the blonde as if waiting for a trigger.

Shizuo's vision had begun to slightly blur even as he shot a look back at him. "I feel fine. Go find Denis and order me another drink will ya?" Izaya showed no change in emotion as he stood up. He was pushed back down by the shoulder from Tom.

"I don't exactly know what's going on between you two, but this calm is making me very very nervous so I'm going to order you some more drinks, and then go sit at the counter way over there," he pointed to the other side of the restaurant, "I'm going to eat something, then I'm going to go home. Shizuo, don't do anything stupid." He shook his head as he walked away from them.

"Can I leave now Shizu-chan" Izaya asked.

Shizuo leaned back in his chair. "What were you doing there?" Now that they were guaranteed to be alone he wanted to know what Shinra told him. Tom sat down the glasses of sake and tossed Shizuo's bill on to the table in between them. Both men picked up their glasses silently, without a thank you to the very annoyed Denis. "Did he say anything..about me?" Shizuo watched Izaya, though he was already feeling woozy as he drank his entire glass in a single gulp once more.

Izaya smirked as he drink his own casually. "Better be careful Shizu-chan or you will be passing out again at this rate." He watched Shizuo fumble with his wallet as he tried to count out his money. Getting frustrated from watching him Izaya yanked the wallet out of the blondes hand and pulled out 9,482 yen and dropped it on the table. "He didn't tell me anything Shizu-chan."

Shizuo stood up and began to stumble his way to the door. He slid his fingers across every thing as he passed by it, in an attempt to keep himself grounded. Izaya followed behind him, his steps slow as he watched the drunk Shizuo. Once out the door Shizuo tripped right off the sidewalk and was on his way down to the pavement when his arm was immediately snatched by Izaya, who looked just as surprised as he was about it. "Get off me you bastard!" Shizuo shoved Izaya off of him at full force, knocking him into the wall of the restaurant, cracking a window with his head. Izaya slid down to the ground and touched the blood that dripped down his forehead.

"Next time I wont be so nice Shizu-chan! See you next week!" Izaya shouted in a playful voice at the stumbling Shizuo.

He continued slowly walking down the still busy streets, his vision slightly blurred. "Son of a bitch, I'll kill him..." He mumbled to himself as he stopped to lean against a wall. I'll...kill..em" He lowered down to sit on the sidewalk, his legs to wobbily to move. He was unsure of how long he sat there until he heard a familiar voice.

"You're embaressing yourself Shizuo.." He looked up at voice slowly, the bright street lights straining his eyes. "Come on, you almost made it to my apartment this time." The man bent down and helped Shizuo stand.

"Sorry Kasuka..." Shizuo whispers to his brother as they walk towards the apartment. Once inside Kasuka helped a barely conscious Shizuo lay on the couch. He pulled a blanket up over his body and sighed looking down at him. Shizuo had always been the loud, emotional, dangerous one between the two of them, but on nights like this one..he was always the weaker. His brother had begun to worry as of late, Shizuo had been showing up drunk more nights of the week than Kasuka cared to mention. He certainly didn't make his life any easier showing up like that. Being a celebrity meant constant attention and to his dismay, Shizuo only brought the bad kind. The next morning when Kasuka awoke he wasn't surprised to see the blanket and pillow Shizuo used folded and stacked on the couch. He never stayed to chat.

"How are you doing this morning man? You drank a shit ton of booze last night!" Tom smiled at Shizuo as they walked down the sidewalk towards an apartment complex.

Shizuo hated being so good at scaring that shit out of people..but it paid the bills. The walked up the steps towards apartment 22 and Tom pounding on the door. After about 5 seconds a man opened the door and frowned seeing Tom. "I'm paying up my debt today man, there is no reason to bring _him_ into this OK?" The man, well more like a barely 19 year old kid, had been around enough losers in debt to know what Tom was there for. He had heard rumors of debt collectors with dreads that traveled with the terrifying bartender. "Just tell him it'll be.. there... OK?" The courage in his voice began to waver as Tom pushed the door open more with his fingers, revealing the tall blonde behind him.

"We don't deal in promises." Tom held out his hand as the kid fumbled with his wallet. "I sure as fuck hope you have 25 grand in there cus that's what you owe." Shizuo glared at the idiot as he ran into his apartment and pulled a box out from the closet.

"P-please don't kill me!" He tossed a few stacks of cash at their feet and backed away trembling.

Shizuo growled as he stepped over the money. "What kind of disrespectful, idiotic punk must you be to just toss your damn money at us?" Shizuo grabbed him buy the back of the neck and forced him down onto his hands and knees. "Now pick it up and kindly hand it to my associate over there." He released his grip and stood up tall, his shadow completely covering the man on the ground. Meanwhile Tom stood and watched Shizuo work, he always enjoyed watching, it was a lot more entertaining than being on the receiving end of his anger. After they finished counting the money the two debt collectors walked casually back down the stairs and started walking to their next job.

Tom pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to inform them that they had gotten the money with no problem. "Shizuo, since when did you become so chummy with Izaya? Last night you two seemed to be having calm conversations for once...it was weird" Shizuo shrugged his shoulders and kept walking. Having sex with your male friend is just not something that comes up at work, not even to a close friend like Tom. There was no way in Hell he wanted to talk about that, or about fainting in front of the bastard Izaya. As they walked down the sidewalk Shizuo heard a familiar sound tearing through the city streets, he jerked his head around trying to spot it. There was no mistaking the sound of the black bike, it's engine roared like a wild stallion.

"Tom, I actually feel like shit today, care if I take a few days off?" He didn't want to lie if he didn't have to. "I've been having migraines for a few days now."

Tom stopped walking and frowned. "Why didn't you tell me? We are friends aren't we? Go home." He patted his hand against Shizuo's shoulder and walked away from him. "I can handle this job on my own till you feel better alright?" Happy for the quick escape, Shizuo turned into the closest alley and headed home, using alleys and side streets in an attempt to avoid Celty. Once inside his apartment Shizuo curled up into his bed, his emotions jumping all over the place as he tried to calm himself down. He couldn't remember the last time he had released any build up on his own and he had not been with anyone sexually in a few years. Shizuo closed his eyes and tried to force himself to fall asleep, to forget. Eventually he did doze off but since it was still before noon he was awake before the night had ended and the first thing he thought of upon waking up was Shinra. For the rest of that night he sat on his couch, staring out the windows until he passed out again from exhaustion the next morning. When he woke up he was curled up under his blankets, a small, strong body curled up against him. Shizuo leaned up to see who it was and jumped backwards seeing Shinra. _Why was he in bed with me? Where the Hell did he come from?_ Shizuo started to stand up, he was so shocked he didn't notice that it made no sense for him to be there. At least not until he snapped awake again when he fell off his bed and onto the floor.

"Damn it..." He sat up and rubbed his head. "Just a dream. I can't deal with this anymore!" Shizuo stood up slowly and grabbed his jacket. He once more walked through side streets until he caught sight of group of men with blue spotted across their bodies. "I need something.." Shizuo grabbed onto one of their shoulders as he spoke. He didn't' really care that he had interrupted them or that they were all glaring at him. "I need something to make me forget for a while and I know you assholes can help." Shizuo pulled out his wallet and waited for a price.

The blue squares member he had just spoke to saw his ID and took a step back. "Heiwajima? H-here! Have some on the house man." Shizuo growled as he snatched the drugs and threw money at them.

"Don't be idiotic, you have a job to do right?" He tossed in 5 of the 20 pills he had just bought into his mouth, and swallowed them dry. He followed the same path back home and was relieved when he finally collapsed onto the floor, the drugs had started to kick in and he didn't want to move. He didn't want to get high, he just wanted to sleep. After about 20 minutes of staring up at the ceiling thinking about nothing he dozed off once more for another 12 hours. After waking up he dug though his cabinets for something to eat, took another handful and slept again. For two days he followed this routine until he ran out of drugs. Since he was actually going to remain sober he had to deal with the never ending urge to see Shinra, to touch him in a different way. The only dreams he had anymore were about sex, he was starting to become scared of himself, of what kind of a messed up guy he really must be. Shizuo needed to think about something else, anything else and after chain smoking for about 30 minutes he had a brilliant idea. The blonde slid his vest on and walked outside with a smirk on his face. He strolled down the streets of the large city until he saw a group of yellow scarves. An evil grin formed on Shizuo's face as he approached the gang. Unprovoked by the gang, Shizuo swung his fist and punched a smaller member of the gang hard in the face, knocking him into the telephone pole across the street. The obvious response was that all the members of the gang surrounded him and made an attempt to take him out themselves. Shizuo swung and kicked until every one of them lay atop each other on all sides of him. Shizuo looked around and frowned at bloody mess that surrounded him, his breathing hard. Not even fighting had helped, only during the fact was he lost in the moment. It was a temporary fix at best, he needed the real thing. Shizuo began to walk across down, his body moving on its own towards Shinra's house.


	8. Wrong Time and Place

**Part 8: Izaya**

 **Note: All names in this story are fictional, any resemblance to a real person is by mere chance only.**

Izaya sat behind his laptop screen casually watching a boring chat taking place on the Dollars website. "How can they have so much free time to talk about nothing?" He sighed slouching into his chair.

Across the room Namie looked up from her half painted nails and gave him an indifferent stare. "Don't act like they are beneath you just because you are bored and don't have any friends." The brunette man ignored her and continued to watch the screen. She was no stranger to his character, however she felt as if outlandish was going on with him. "Hey Izaya, did something happen? You have been really quiet since you came back and as much as I enjoy not hearing you chatter away, it makes me worry about what's to come." Izaya lifted his gaze to her, his lips formed into his signature grin.

"How sweet Namie, are you showing concern for me?"

Namie snorted as she dipped her nail brush into the polish. "I'm showing concern for everyone else in Ikebukuro you moron."

Izaya rose from his chair and walked past her, grabbing is coat. "Not that you care, but I'm going out for a bit." He slammed the door behind him as he left. He growled quietly as he slipped his arms into the sleeves. _Why should I give a damn about what those two idiots are doing with each other . _Izaya's mind filled with angry thoughts to himself as he walked across the street. _I hate them. Those bastards are made for each other.._

"Oi! Izaya!" Izaya frowned and halted in steps to look at the tall man leaning against the brick building. He looked then newcomer up and down, noting his business suit,as well as his cell phone in hand. "You busy? I have a very lucrative business proposition for you." The stranger grinned at Izaya.

"No thanks." Izaya waved his hand at him and continued his aimless walk though the city. He wandered so far that he ended up in the red light distract before noticing it. Izaya paused and looked around at the love hotels and humans chit chatting as they walked on the sidewalks. "How did I end up here.."

"Izaya?" He turns and put on a fake smile for the woman who called out to him. She smiled grabbing his arm causally, he could smell the alcohol coming off her. "What are you doing in a place like this? There is a lot of Yakuza here ya know." She nodded her head to the strip bar directly to the right of them.

Izaya gently turns his head to look at the name of the building, groaning internally as he read the sign. "I'm just on my way out of here actually.." He pulled his arm away from her and turned back the way he came in. "Do me a favor and don't tell anyone I was here Aiko." She sighed watching him walk away, he knew she had a thing for him,had for a very long time and it was knowledge that he made sure to utilize when he needed to, but he had no interest in being in a relationship with her so it was always best to keep their interactions short. The strip joint he was avoiding was ran by a man named Jinji Sora, one of the bosses in the Kasinjoji-ka family. He had done a bit of damage to one of his men that was getting involved in a scene involving a woman that Izaya was also tailing at that time and Izaya wanted to play with her a bit more. So he set up a trap that landed that guy in prison for 5 years. Turned out in the end she was a run away wife to one of the members so needless to say, Izaya was not one of their favorite people. While Izaya ventured across the city he felt his stomach growl, thus he realized he hadn't eaten since breakfast and it appeared to have caught up to him. He looked around and smiled seeing the tall black man passing out flyers. He waved at him as he walked past him and entered Russia Sushi, what he didn't see was the concerned look on Simon's face that could have saved him a lot of trouble

Izaya looked around the restaurant once he walked in and froze when he noticed the blonde sitting in the corner. Hoping to sneak back out, he quickly turned around to leave but Shizuo's voice carried over to him first. "Izaya you bastard get back in here and sit down." The brunette looks at both men, feeling utterly confused. He shrugged at Tom before slowly walking over to the table. Not ready to die just yet he opted to sit beside Tom instead of Shizuo. "So you even like to cause trouble at Russia Sushi?" Izaya smirked hearing the slur in Shizuo's voice.

"I was hungry. I am off duty this week anyways so no trouble will be caused by me Shizu-chan."

"Hey Denis, get Izaya a drink, I'm buying!" Izaya glared at the blonde as he spoke. "Was it you that called Shinra? I can't think of who else would have called seeing as I was with you when I passed out like that."

"You passed out!" Tom yelled, his own voice slurred. "Why the hell...Why the hell didn't you tell me about that?"

Izaya felt somewhat amused by all of this, he couldn't help but smile. "Why would I do something like that?" He retorted back at him.

"Watch it buddy!" The owner of the bar Denis snapped at Tom after almost being knocked over when he raced off to the restroom. "Shizuo, I think I might have to cut him off, I'll go make him some sushi, maybe filling his stomach will help." He sat down the drinks and walked away, muttering under his breath.

"Why else would Shinra call you over to talk about me? I'm not a damn moron you know." Izaya felt the tiniest smirk form hearing that.

He leaned his cheek against his hand, resting his elbow on the table. "So what if I did? It's not a fair fight if I kill you while you are already down."

"What kind of moronic reasoning is that? I would have kicked you into traffic if you had done that in front of me." Shizuo appeared to be turning into a bright red giant,his cheeks showing clear signs of the alcohol taking effect. Izaya refused to show any form of emotion as he watched the man across from him.

"Sorry about that guys.." Tom said as he sat back down. "Is everything cool here?"

Shizuo smiled at Izaya. "Yeah.." He turned his attention to Tom. "You've been cut off by the way. Can't even handle keeping up with me anymore?"

Izaya watched Shizuo closely, he wanted to know why they did it, if it was out of attraction or boredom. "Shizu-chan..how _are_ you feeling? You do seem to be fairing better then before." He took one more sip from his glass to finish it off. "I just left Shinra's house ya know.." He watched the spark jump slightly in Shizuo's eyes.

"I feel fine. Go find Denis and order me another drink will ya?" Izaya rolled his eyes and stood up, but was pushed back down by Tom.

"I don't exactly know what's going on between you two, but this calm is making me very very nervous so I'm going to order you some more drinks, and then go sit at the counter way over there," he pointed to the other side of the restaurant, "I'm going to eat something, then I'm going to go home. Shizuo, don't do anything stupid."

"Can I leave now Shizu-chan" Izaya wanted to get away before he said something wrong.

"What were you doing there?" Izaya quietly picked up the glass of sake that was sat down in front of him. "Did he say anything..about me?" Shizuo took the entire glass in with one gulp.

Izaya smirked as he drank his casually. "Better be careful Shizu-chan or you will be passing out again at this rate." He watched Shizuo fumble with his wallet as he tried to count out his money. After what seemed like an eternity Izaya snatched the wallet and pulled out the yen that was owed and dropped it on the table. "He didn't tell me anything Shizu-chan." He was so annoyed by the drunkard, he needed to leave immediately before he did something regretful.

Izaya stood up and walked slowly behind the stumbling blonde, waiting in anticipation for him to fall on his face. Once out the door Shizuo tripped right off the sidewalk, Izaya out of reflex reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him. When Shizuo shot a dirty look at him he stared back with wide eyes. "Get off me you bastard!" He was knocked back hard against Russia Sushi, behind him the glass cracked on the window. A sharp pain shot down the center of his head and his vision blurred slightly, he could feel warm liquid dripping down his face.

"Next time I wont be so nice Shizu-chan! See you next week!" Izaya shouted in his most playful voice. Even as Shizuo walked away he refused to let the bastard win. His head was pounding and it seemed like blood was going down the back of his head as well. "Lunatic.." Izaya pushed himself against the wall to stand up. He touched his fingers to the throbbing spot on his head and winced. "One minute he's forcing me to be civil with him and the next he's trying to crack my skull open.." Izaya mumbled to himself as he walked home. "Maybe I'll leave town until I can play again.." He smirked pulling out his cell phone as he walked.

"Orihara!" Izaya turned to see the man in the suit from earlier standing behind him. "Care to listen to my business proposition yet?" Izaya tucked his phone back in his pocket and started walking away again. "Boss wants me to tell you he saw ya outside his joint Orihara!" The man in the suit grinned, Izaya stopped and slowly looked back at him.

"What do you want?"

Several day later Izaya stood outside Shinra's front door, his hands tucked in his coat pocket. He didn't want to be there or to have anything to do with any of them but there was no escaping the Yakuza when they have their eyes set on you and he had a lot of trouble following him from the local branch. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After about a minute he gently turned the door knob and grinned as it turned all the way, he slowly pushed the door open and peeked in, not seeing anyone. "Shinra?" He called out to the seemingly empty apartment, "my little friend, where are you?" He heard movement coming from Shinra's bedroom and groaned internally. "Please let me walk in on Celty and him.." He whispered to himself just before Shizuo raced out of the bedroom and out the front door, half dressed. "Shinra?" He peeked in the room before leaning against the wall. Silently he waited until Shinra came out and took a very slow seat on the couch. Izaya sat on the table in front of the shaking man, his sharp eyes reading his every movement. "I actually came here on business, but I seem to have came exactly when you needed me. Lucky you." Izaya leaned forward, his nose almost touching Shinra's. "Want me to kill the bastard? It will give me the _greatest_ pleasure I can assure you." Shinra laughed painfully and shook his head.

"You can't kill him Izaya, you've been trying for years now." Shinra adjusted himself in an attempt to find a comfortable sitting position. "You said you were here for business? What can I do for you?" Shinra leans down to pick his notepad from the floor, leaving his body aching from the movement. Izaya reaches down as well and beats him to it, his nimble fingers snatched it up before Shrina had a chance to bend over very far.

Izaya holds out the notepad to the Shinra, he can see the doctors hands are still trembling. "I'm no doctor, that's more of your gig, but I think maybe you should go see one yourself." He laughs seeing Shinra shake his head as he flips to a blank page. "Straight to business then? I suppose time _is_ of the essence for the guy in the trunk of the car downstairs..." The doctor jumps up from his seat, a pained expression shot across his face due to his moving with out thinking..

"Why...why didn't you tell me sooner Izaya! Let's go get him!" Shinra half limped out of his apartment, behind him the silently brooding brunette causally followed. Once outside Shinra looked from left to right trying to locate the car. "Izaya we have to hurry! Where is the car parked?"

Izaya leaned against a streetlight, and grinned at the doctor. "Just down that alley way Shinra. Do you honestly expect me to park it in the middle of the street in broad daylight?" Izaya pointed at an alley just a few yards away. With a determined nod, Shinra rushed headlong towards the alleyway. "Is there a problem Shinra?" Izaya smirked as he stood behind the doctor, Shinra had stopped at the entrance to the empty alley, his face full of confusion. He turned to question Izaya but something was shoved in his mouth and a bag was pulled over his head before he could speak. Izaya stepped closer to him and whispered calmly to the masked man. "Sorry Shinra, just business." Izaya looked up at the large man standing behind Shinra. "Let's go, just toss him in the back of the van." At that exact moment a large gray van backed into the opposite entrance of the alley. A passenger in the back swung open the door so Shinra could be thrown in. They shut the door and drove off, leaving a smiling and waving Izaya behind. He turned on his heel and pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialing the contact labeled "Beast". After a few rings an annoyed voice answered the phone. "Shizu-chan! It was fancy bumping into you back at Shinra's place. _What the hell do you want..?_ Izaya's face lit up, "I was hoping that we could have a quick discussion, then I would kill you.


	9. Dullahan

**Part 9: Celty**

"Do you know who that is?!" A young man with brown hair asked his friend. They sat at a round table inside a small local coffee shop enjoying hot cocoa. "Just look at that helmet! It's the black rider for sure!"

His friend quickly shot back a response in a whisper. "Shut up you moron, do you want it to hear us?" They both froze when Celty turned her head towards them. "Crap! it heard you! Oh man we are so dead." Celty turned back to face forward as she stepped up to place her order. She held her phone out towards the cashier and stood still while the young woman wrote down her order.

 _I'm just here for a coffee for Shinra..._ Celty thought to her self as she handed over the yen required. _Sometimes I really wish I had a head._ She flipped through her phone as she waited. It had been quite sometime since she had heard from Shizuo, she had hardly seen or heard him making racket around the city either. She stared at his contact information debating on sending him text. She highly doubted he had died but that thought still lingered in her brain. She reached out and took the coffee casually as she typed with her other hand. Celty shot off a message to the blonde giant while she walked out to her bike. She sat the coffee into a built on cup holder and revved it before speeding towards home. She saw a brief glimpse of Izaya walking down the street, his eyes glued to his phone. Hoping he was avoiding any trouble she continued on home. A few short minutes later she parked in front of her and Shinra's apartment and headed in. The second her fingers grabbed the door handle she felt like something was dreadfully wrong. Celty rushed into the apartment and raced room to room. She pulled out her phone and frantically started typing a message to Shinra. _Where are you Shinra? You didn't tell me you were leaving!_ She hurried back out side and looked up and down the street. It was very possible that he ran out to a store or something but she had a terrible gut feeling that he didn't just run to the market this time. She heard her phone make a sound and her heart skipped a beat. However she was less then pleased to see it was Izaya who had messaged her.

"Hey Celty, I'm gonna save you some time. Shinra isn't gonna come home anytime soon." She growled as she typed back. _I should have known you were involved! What does that mean? What do you know?_ "Can't tell you that dear, sorry" She tossed the coffee down on the pavement and mounted her bike, chasing off to where she had seen Izaya walking.

"Izaaaaaaaaya!" She skidded her bike so hard she fell onto the pavement, her bike sliding across the sidewalk knocking a few pedestrians, down but she could care less. That angry yell was exactly what she needed to hear. She ran down the alleyway and stopped in her tracks as a vending machine flew over her head. "I'm going to kill you!" Shizuo growled as he spoke. She heard Izaya's laughter echoing down down the alley.

"Come on Shizu-chan!" Izaya taunted at the blonde. "You can't really be that mad at me? After what you did to Shinra how can you really treat me like the bad guy here?" Celty walked out of the shadows of the alley into an empty parking lot. She saw Shizuo yanking a "Private Parking" sign out of the cement.

"I thought he was supposed to be your friend you bastard! How much did they pay you? Is he dead? Do you even care you mother fucker!?" Celty looked back and forth at the men. Her mind had began to boil with anger while Shizuo flung the sign at the brunette.

Izaya grin widened seeing her appear, he barely moved to dodge the sign that flew past him. "Let's just say I can retire early. I really do hope they let a doctor look at his asshole, he was bleeding a decent amount after you ripped him open." Celty felt a fire fill her insides as she calmly pulled off her helmet, she reached her arms up and grabbed the black hilt that appeared to be sticking out of her body.

Shizuo's eyes opened wide seeing her grab her scythe. "N-now Celty! No need for that!" She dropped the helmet onto the ground as the full blade of her scythe appeared. On the left of her was Izaya, who had begun to step away slowly. On the right was Shizuo, a man afraid of nothing. Truth be told he was scared of a couple things. One being Celty Sturluson. The black smoke rumbled out as she took a step towards Shizuo. "It was his idea Celty!" Shizuo felt the cold brick wall behind him and groaned. She swung the scythe down fast, but Shizuo quickly dodged it and ran behind her. "Celty, Izaya sold Shinra off to some Yakuza guys!" Celty turned towards him and swung her scythe again. She didn't hear Shizuo anymore, she only heard the anger in her head. Somebody had hurt her Shinra, and in a place that shouldn't be touched. Nothing else but revenge mattered to her. Shizuo fell onto the ground and tried to crawl away backwards while she took a step towards him. "God Damn it Celty, Shinra is in major trouble!" The blonde kicked his foot hard into her knee knocking her down. She lifted her gaze up at him as he stood. "Shinra was kidnapped Celty, kick my ass later, go find him!" Celty was pissed, beyond pissed but it seemed that being knocked down helped pull her back into reality. She pulled out her phone and typed quickly. _Who took him?_ Shizuo read her text. "That bastard Izaya said some Yakuza guys paid him a lot of money." _Yakuza? Shinra is friends with most of them! Several of them owe him their lives.._ "I'm going to go chase down Izaya..that damn bastard handed him over like it was nothing and he is treating it like it's no big deal. I'll kill him one hundred times over and it still won't be enough..." Celty stood up, grabbing her helmet. She typed on her phone, her fingers moving fast at first, but slowing down gradually. _I'll find him, I'll kill anyone who gets in my way. I'm not sure what happened between you two but it sounds like you hurt him badly. Shinra is far more forgiving than I am.._ She showed him the text before walking back towards her bike, leaving Shizuo in the parking lot alone. She picked her bike up and sped off towards the closest Yakuza hideout she knew of.

Celty stood outside a small house, the outside appeared to be well taken care of. She gave the door a few raps. After a few seconds the door swung open, a man in a black suit smiled at her. "Hey Celty! This is an unexpected visit." She typed on her phone and held it up to him, asking about Shinra. "Someone took Shrina?" The man turned to look back in the house. "Yo boss! We got a problem." Another taller man met her at the door.

"What's going on?" The leader, Emon asked.

"Celty said someone within the organization kidnapped the doc!" The man he addressed as the boss pulled his cell phone and flipped through this contacts. "Don't worry Celty, the boss will make a few calls, he will figure out who did it and then we will kick their asses and make them pay for sure. Do you want to come in?" Celty looked around and nodded as she walked in. Inside the house were several Yakuza members in suits who all happily greeted her. She felt her heart swell, Shinra had built such a friendly relationship with men that normal people would be terrified of. After several minutes Emon tapped on her shoulder.

"I got a lead, though no one was particularity big on selling their brothers out so it took longer then I had hoped for. Seems it was Orihara that sold him off, that asshole...I guess we shouldn't even be surprised when he turns on us. Damn snake." Celty held phone up. _Can you tell me where he is?_ "I think so..but I'm going with you. I don't know what caused them to snatch up the best damn doctor around, but he is practically one of our brothers and this will not ignored." He turned and looked around the room. "Moni, go pull my car around, it's time to go. You two," he pointed at two men sitting on the couch, "You are coming with us, bring your guns, this might go south." Celty walked outside and sat on bike while they got organized. Finally everyone seemed to be ready and the black car in front of her drove away, Celty revved the bike and followed behind them. She followed the car for at least 20 miles before pulling up in front of a store front. Emon got out of the car and walked back to meet with Celty. "The hideout for this particular group is just up ahead, we thought it would be better to not have the black rider pull up in front of the house that her boyfriend is being held captive in." He smiled at her nervously. "I'm sure he's fine Celty, Shinra is resilient." She looked up and saw the back door to the car was held open for her. Without a word she parked her bike out of the way and climbed into the car. They drove up to the sushi restaurant and everyone except the dullahan got out. The boss looked back at her before climbing out. "If you hear gunshots..come give us a hand alright?" He winked at her and climbed out. Celty sat in the car for what seemed like forever, waiting patiently. Her attention was grabbed when a young man in a brown suit ran out of the building and raced down the sidewalk. She grabbed for the door handle, but one of the men that came with her stepped out of the building and fired off a gun shot, hitting the runaway in the back of the head. She leaned forward in the seat to see the blood pooling around his body. The door beside her was pulled open.

"Miss Celty, you need to come in here. We found him but he is in pretty rough shape." She quickly climbed out of the car and ran into the restaurant. She froze when she looked around, men and blood were littered all over the place. She felt a hand on her arm. "He's in the back, Boss is having some of the woman clean him up." Celty ran into the back and dropped to her knees beside a table, Shinra's arm hung down off of it. She wrapped her fingers into his limp hand and squeezed gently. He face and arms were covered and deep blue and purple bruises.

The boss touched her shoulder. "According to some of the dead ones, Shrina helped out someone in the group and they openly talked about things that they need to keep quiet while they were in your apartment. Their boss freaked out and ordered him taken care of." He looked down at the beaten doctor. "Of course this was not a good way to 'take care' of someone." She leaned her head against his arm. "He needs a hospital Celty...If we leave him here and call it in then it will make him look like the victim he is. The cops will clear all this up and get him the help he needs pronto." He holds his hand out to her. "The quicker we get out of here and make the call the quicker he gets help." Celty took his hand and stood up, she ran her fingers over his bruised and swollen cheek before quickly turning and heading out the front door in a flash. Behind her one of the Yakuza men were calling the police.


	10. Repercussions

**Sorry for the delay guys, I was sorta having a durarara slump for some reason so i was writing other stuff but I'm releasing this one now and I'm already working on the next chapter! Thanks so much for reading and don't forget to leave me a review please!**

 **PART 10: Shizuo**

"Son of a bitch I'll slaughter him, I'll slaughter his whole damn family..." Shizuo mumbled to himself as he walked across the expansive city of Ikebukuro looking for Izaya. Frightened strangers took care to walk wide of the blonde giant that had an entire streetlight hoisted over his shoulder. "Bastard set me up..." He should have known Izaya couldn't handle taking him out on his own. No one could. "Of course he would bring Celty in to this mess." His cheeks had become a dark hue of red from the sheer anger that boiled inside him.

Above him on the rooftops was a skinny man wearing a hooded jacket. The young man followed him jumping from roofs and staircases. Izaya needed to stay out of Shizuo's line of vision but the man was sharp, so staying above him was seemingly the best idea. Or so he thought. After roughly a mile Izaya started to jump to another building and was knocked back by a flying light pole. "Fuck!" Izaya flipped back onto the roof behind him, blood dripped from his shoulder where the pole had scraped into him.

"IIIIZZZZAAAAAYYYYYYAAAAAA" Below him Shizuo grabbed onto a drain pipe and started to climb up after him. "You'll pay!"

Izaya leaned down to see the angry blonde rabidly approach. "Shizu-chan don't act so innocent! You practically raped poor Shinra didn't you?" Shizuo climbed onto the roof and stood to face his adversary. "So this is it? Maybe this time you can finally kill me and gain sweet Celty's approval again."

"Thanks to you she can't stand me, you bastard." Shizuo growled at him with clinched his right hand into a tight fist.

Izaya smirked before charging at him with a large knife. "I won't go easy Shizu-chan!"

"Stop calling me that!" The blonde grabbed onto Izaya's wrist ignoring the pain of the blade sliding into his arm and tossed him across the roof. "Do you think this is all some kind of joke!" Shizuo stomped over to Izaya and glared down at him.

"Oh come on Shizu-" Shizuo kicked him hard in the crotch cutting him off. "Son of a..."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU STUPID FUCK!" The tall man swung his leg hard kicking Izaya in the ribs, below him the brunette coughed up blood from undoubtedly having broken bones puncture his insides.

"Shi-" Izaya rolled onto his side as he coughed up more blood. "Why...why did you do that to him?"

Shizuo stared at him confused, he had not been expected that kind of a question and he knocked him off his tracks. His brain was a hot oven of anger and it was incredibly hard to concentrate on anything else. "What business is that of yours?"

"Isn't he...he...friend?" Izaya was having a hard time forming words but it was enough to understand.

"Of course he's my friend. I told that idiot that I was going to end up hurting him but he pushed this onto me, but I wanted more and I cou.." He paused with a frown on his face, "wait why do I have to explain myself to a shit head like you?" Shizuo growled at Izaya. The bleeding man had reached a wall and winced as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

Izaya coughed, a pained expression shot across his face as blood poured from his mouth. "I think...you win." He coughed again, his movements were slow and weak. He knew he was most likely going to die, a frustrating thought to say the least. "S-sorry...Shin.." Izaya could hardly catch his breath as his body tried to keep itself alive.

Above him Shizuo glared, debating on whether to stay till he was dead. He noticed in the puddle of blood that Izaya's hand keep opening and closing as if grasping for something it couldn't find. "Why won't you just die already? You have been nothing but a damn nuisance on this city." The blonde spoke soft, but aggressively. He was so close to being rid of Izaya that he was slightly ecstatic. Behind him he heard the familiar rev of Celty approaching. "Oh great.." Shizuo stared down at Izaya, even while he could hear her footsteps approaching. When the strike from behind didn't happen he turned around to see a phone held out in front of him. _Shinra's_ _hurt pretty bad. How long...?_ Shizuo sighed, she was being much calmer than before. "Not very long..I didn't mean to hurt him..I warned him ya know? I can only hurt people.." _Go to the hospital and see him. Is Izaya dead?_ Shizuo looked down at the limp body, noticing that he was still in fact breathing. "Unfortunately not." Celty moved past Shizuo to bend down and gently lift Izaya into her arms. "What the Hell Celty? He sold Shinra off to some real bad people." _And you raped him._ She quickly shot back, she transformed her bike into a large headless horse and jumped on, Izaya still in her arms. Shizuo watched as they ran off together, most likely to the same hospital as Shinra. The blonde groaned as he walked towards the hospital, unsure of how everything was going to play out.

Inside the hospital several Yakaza members chatted nervously in the waiting area. "Have you heard anything yet?" One asked. "No nothing, I think Celty went to go murder that asshole Izaya." Replied another member. To their surprise, at that very moment Celty appeared in emergency doors, a bloody and beaten Izaya in her arms. They watched astonished as she laid him on a stretcher that had been ran out to her. She stood completely still watching the doors swing shut after he vanished behind them. Moments later Shizuo Heiwajima strolled in the same entrance and walked past her and through the double doors. The whole moment was strange to any and all onlookers.

Shizuo found Shinra's room easy enough and quietly slipped in, his face losing color the closer he got. Laying in front of him was the always happy brunette, covered in blisters and bruises. He left eye was completely swollen shut and his lips were cracked in several places. "What did they do to you?" Shizuo whispered as he sat down beside him. Shinra slowly opened his available eye and looked towards Shizuo.

"S..S.." Shinra tried hard to get out the word sorry, he had brought all the misfortune down on himself and he hadn't realized it until it was already to late. He hadn't noticed the way Shizuo's hunger grew or how Izaya reacted when he found out about them. Nor had he worried even once about how Celty would handle it all. Shizuo looked awful, no doubt everything had begun to wear on him, piling onto his guilt for the rape. "I'm sorry.." He said so softly it was hardly a whisper.

Shizuo leaned forward and shook his head, a fake grin on his lips. "What do you have to be sorry for buddy? I...shit I raped you and that ass sold you off. We should both be dead but Celty she.. she not only let me go but she brought in whats left of Izaya...I almost killed him this time Shinra, you should have seen it." Shizuo grinned seeing Shinra's weak body shake as he laughed. His lips cracked more when he smiled causing blood to drip from them.

"Is...is he here?" Shinra reached his hand over to gently squeeze Shizuo's trembling arm.

Shizuo slowly nodded, curious at his friends odd behavior. Though he knew he shouldn't be surprised, Shinra was always quick to forgive and forget. "Yeah he's probably getting surgery after what I did to him."

Shinra took a shallow breath before talking again. "Go..see him. Please...and bring me my girlfriend." Shizuo stood up slowly and nodded. He had not intentions of visiting Izaya but he would go grab Celty for him. He shut the door behind him when he left and ventured back towards the waiting room, where Celty stood with some of the Yakuza.

"Hey Celty, he's awake and asking for you.." He grabbed her arm and spoke softly, "why did you save Izaya?" He had to know, it made no sense to him. _He's Shinra's friend, he would be so angry with me if I let him die._ Shizuo read the phone and shook his head, "Someone is going to off that bastard one day Celty, I would prefer it be me." The dullahan typed rabidly on her phone. _He's going to be in room 246 when he's out of surgery, at that point what happens to him isn't my concern..I brought him in, that was my assistance._ Shizuo nodded and turned to go take a seat in the waiting room. He was quite eager to murder his old friend.

After waiting a good couple hours he rose to check on the status at the desk. They went ahead and allowed him to go visit, but told him he might not be awake for a while. Shizuo could care less if he was awake or not when he died. Once in the room he locked the door behind himself and stood over top of the dark haird man for sometime before speaking. "Izaya you asshole wake up."

As if his voice ran through him like an alarm clock Izaya's blood shot eyes flew open. When their gazes met Izaya tried to move away but cried out in pain instead. Although he had received quite a lot of medical attention he was still weak and sore. "St-stay away!"

Something about seeing Izaya try to escape like that pissed the blonde off. "You must have a damn angel on your side after all, not only did Celty save your ass, but Shinra wanted me to visit you like I give a damn about your pathetic ass. Just being next to you pisses me off." Angry or not Shizuo needed answers before anything so he sat in the chair beside his bed and rubbed his temples with his thumbs. "How could you do that to him?"

Izaya stared up at the ceiling, he could feel the drugs the doctors gave him keeping him light headed. Probably not the best time to speak to Shizuo but he was going to try. "I...excuse me.." Izaya looked away from the blonde and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He couldn't feel the pain but it was slightly hard to breathe. "I was angry, jealous...mostly angry I think. I did what I do best and slipped some information for a price." Shizuo was shocked by his honesty, but he was on deaths door so the truth is probably ready to come out. The brunette tried to look his way but could barely move. "Wh-when I get out of here, I'll leave town...for good this time, I swear Shizu-Chan."

Shizuo saw that his palm was grasping at something again just like when he lay broken and beaten in the alley. He stared at the long slender fingers that folded open and close. Slowly he reached his own hand towards it and gently squeezed it into Izaya's causing the smaller man to softly cry as his fingers crossed around the hand he held. A sudden realization shot into Shizuo's mind so intensely that he actually stood from his chair, still holding his hand. "You sent him to those rotten assholes because you were jealous of us?" Izaya didn't speak just took a deep breath to regain his composure. "There was nothing between Shinra and me you idiot! I...Ive been having some issues lately and we discovered that it could be relieved temporarily if I had sex..that's all it was." He looked down at their hands. "Is it Shinra you want? Is that why you grew so angry when you caught us?"

Izaya stared up at the ceiling. "No...never mind just...I'll leave as soon as I can." Shizuo glared at him trying to understand what was happening. The whole situation was giving Shizuo a headache. He stared at the tear streaked cheeks in front of him.

"Me?" The blonde finally said, just barely over a whisper. He pulled his hand away from Izaya and backed away from him. The limp hand he left behind lay open and bare.

"It's fine Shizuo-chan.." Izaya said softly as Shizuo hurried out of his room.

A few days later Shrina was released from the hospital and invited Shizuo over for his welcome home party, insisting that he show up. "Celty isn't going to like me being there..I don't deserve it either." The tall blonde said calmly, he wasn't dumb enough to run into her again.

Shinra sighed picking up his glass of tea, they were meeting up for lunch at a small cafe in town. "I already discussed this with her, and Izaya. I expect all of you there with smiles."

"Izaya is going?" Shizuo asked without making eye contact.

Shrina grinned wide watching him. "It'll be an awesome party Shizuo! There's going to be a cookout with some chicken! Izaya gets let out today, I'm going to go pick him up myself so he sees there's no bad blood between us. You should come!" Shizuo stared down at his water glass, his face emotionless while his friend talked away. "Well perhaps it would be better if I just go. I'm going after we get done here actually."

Shizuo looked up at him. "Yeah, you go by yourself." He didn't really want to go to the get together either. He was still trying to wrap his mind around this mortal enemy wanting him. There's no way he could handle sitting at Shinra's like they were all good friends.


	11. An Unexpected Invitation

**Izaya**

It had been just shy of one week that he was left to sit alone in the hospital. During that time Izaya spent his days in near silence, not even being his sarcastic self with the over friendly staff. On the day of his release he sat with his back against the wall in his hospital bed, playing aimlessly on his phone while waiting for Shinra to arrive. He was still surprised that he was the one coming to pick him up after everything that happened. "Izaya how are you feeling?" He looked up upon hearing Shinra's voice to see that his face was still heavily bruised but improving. "You ready to get out of this place?"

Izaya swung his thin legs to the side of the bed and slowly climbed down with Shrina's help. "Why are you being nice to me?" He asked while painfully sitting down in the wheel chair.

Shinra smiled guiding him out of the room. "I'm having a small get together and cook out tomorrow and you _are_ coming, I'm sure you plan on skipping town soon so do me this at least." He gently patted Izaya's shoulder. "Shizuo is going to be there as well you know.."

Izaya leaned his head back to look at Shinra after they entered the empty elevator. "I shouldn't go, he figured out something about me and that actually made him run away in fear..it was an unusual sight to say the least."

Shinra smirked down at him, his eyes shining with joy. "So he found out you have feelings for him?" Below him two brown eyes opened wide from shock. "It admittedly took me a little longer than it should have to figure it out myself, an unexpected outcome to everything that has happened between the three of us." Shinra grinned to himself "..come to my party and talk to him before you leave." Izaya looked back down in silence as he mind ran around in circles, not speaking another word until their taxi arrived at his house.

Shinra asked the driver to wait just a moment as he helped Izaya to his door. "I can't, Shizu-chan hates me, it'll be very bad for your apartment structure." Izaya turned around to face him when they reached the doorway. "I _am_ sorry I got you so banged up Shinra." He put on a fake happiness now that he was finally able to give him an answer. Shinra gave a knowing smile and nodded, in response Izaya slowly shut the door in his face and walked towards his bedroom. Although he was feeling better, he had missed his own bed fiercely. It only took a few minutes for him to drift off into a peaceful sleep cycle. The following evening he was resting in the living room when he heard a knock on the door. Izaya slowly stood up from his chair, sitting his book down and opened it. "Celty?" The dullahan stood in the doorway, her phone held out in front of him. Without bothering to read her text he shook his head no. "I'm not going Celty, I already told Shinra that yesterday so just go tell him I refused alright?" She slid her shoe into the door as he tried to shut it. "Celty...I can not go I'm sorry." Celty slipped into his apartment and stood with her back against his door for nearly an hour before Izaya resigned and slid on his coat. "Alright damn you win." He walked out the door with her and hopped on the back of her bike. When they arrived at her house Izaya saw out on the balcony that Shinra was cooking something, his mouth moving quickly as he chatted. Once he grew closer he saw it was Shizuo and he froze in his tracks, unable to move any further. Outside beyond the glass doors Shizuo must have seen movement because he turned his head slightly causing their eyes to meet. The brunette outside smiled seeing that they had arrived.

Shinra walked in the apartment and called out to Izaya as he headed into the restroom. "Can you help Shizuo with the grill? I'll be back out shortly!" Celty sat on the couch ignoring Izaya's pleading stares.

Reluctantly, Izaya headed out side and stood quietly beside Shizuo who was tending the food. "Did he make you come too?" Shizuo was the first to break the silence. Izaya stared at the sizzling chicken, to nervous to speak. "If he's trying to get us to talk, sticking us on cooking duty is a terrible choice."

Izaya felt himself grin slightly. "It is easy to stay busy isn't it? What an idiot..." He looked up at the blonde, "did beating me half to death make you feel any better Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo flipped over a piece of chicken and shook his head no, "Nothing helps anymore, I tried beating the shit out of things..and people but that doesn't help. I've tried drugs, and drinking..nothing helps except.." Shizuo let his voice trail off once he realized how much he was divulging to Izaya. He had accidentally allowed his guard to slip around the brunette.

Izaya leaned against the railings and looked out onto the city. "You don't have to always be so tough Shizu-chan. The world is full of messed up people, trust me I'm one of them. Find what makes you feel good and happy and run with it." He laughed to himself while watching the traffic below. "What's there to lose? You are an indestructible violent monster after all." Izaya was hoping to pull even a tiny grin on his face but when he turned to see Shizuo looked even worse. He looked into the glass doors and saw Shinra and Celty talking near the couch. He waited until he made eye contact with the brunette and smiled when Shinra understood what he wanted, pulling the curtains closed. It was as if Shizuo had been waiting on that moment as well. "Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo slid down to the ground, his arms resting against his knees. In his fingers he still held the tongs he had been using to cook with. "You aren't wrong, I am a monster. I hate it, I hate violence but _I am violence_." He shut his eyes and leaned back against the wall. "I am dangerous Izaya, just look at what I did to my friend." Lost in the moment Izaya lowered to his knees in front of the blonde and slid his fingers over his cheek, flinching when Shizuo opened his eyes to look at him. "What are you do-" Izaya pushed a few strands of Shizuo's blonde hair behind his ear and leaned into to kiss him. Their lips had barely touched and already Shizuo turned his head away from him. "Stop it you bastard. I'm not what you want."

Izaya smirked, pushing his hands against Shizuo's soft cheeks, forcing him to look back at him. "What you _need_ is someone who can handle your strength Shizu-chan, someone who can match you in a fight and stand their ground." He stared into the brown eyes in front of him as he spoke, admiring the way they danced in the dim light coming from the sunset. "You are always the strong front, but with me you can back down, I'll take charge and let you take a break for once." He pressed his lips against Shizuo's again and laughed in his throat when he felt no resistance.

"Stop laughing you damn flea." Shizuo said before dropping the tongs onto the ground so he could use wrap his arms around his thin body and grab him by the waist, holding him close as they kissed. Izaya slowly moved his hands from his face, down to the sides of his neck, their lips never separating. The moment seemed to last forever, a perfect embrace. Finally Izaya pulled back, his forehead gently touching Shizuo while they waited on their heavy breathing to calm. "You are going to regret this down the road Izaya.."

The brunette grinned, slowly licking Shizuo's lips. "I promise I will make you scream my name like you love to do Shizu-chan." Izaya noted the soft shade of pink on his rival's cheeks, forcing him to once more lock lips with him, this time forcing his tongue inside as well.

Shizuo suddenly pushed him back and looked up at the smoking grill. "Shit you idiot I was in the middle of cooking!" Shizuo jumped up and used his fingers to flip the hot chicken. "Shit that was hot!" Izaya slowly stood up and held out the tongs for him. He snatched them from his hand and pointed them at the sliding doors. "Go get me a plate to put these one, I think we got lucky." Izaya opened the doors and disappeared into the house for the plate. Inside he found a beaming Shinra staring at him.

"Shinra, calm down, can you grab me a plate? It's hard for me to reach up high still." Shinra opened up a cabinet and reached up into it, then handed him a large plate while gently pushing him back towards the doors. "Shinra you are far to invested in this.." Izaya said just before slipping back through the open doorway, shutting it behind him. "Shinra is to excited to be playing match maker. Here's your plate Shizu-chan."

Shizuo put the finished chicken on the plate and glared at him. "Stop calling me that." He walked past him to take in food for everyone to eat. Shinra and Celty were getting the rest of the food organized already on the dinner table. "I apologize if I over cooked it, I was momentarily distracted." Shizuo said while passing the plate over to their host.

Shinra sat the plate of chicken down on the table and surrounded it with the rest of the food. "I can't wait to cover this with rice and sauce!" The doctor said excitedly while getting them all a drink. Shinra and his girlfriend sat down beside each other forcing their guests to sit next to each other across from them. While they chatted and ate Izaya decided to try his luck again and slid his fingers over Shizuo's strong thigh, letting his hand rest there as he ate. He was overjoyed when Shizuo made no attempt to remove it but instead let his own long fingers slide in between his. They finished the rest of their meal like that, their fingers gently brushing against each other intimately. After they were done Shizuo pulled his hand away and stood up, offering to help clean up. Shinra was quick to brush him away. "You are our guests so we got this under control. I imagine you two are probably ready to be free of each other." He smiled walking into the kitchen. "Thanks for putting up with my dumb requests." Izaya put his hand on the back of the chair to help himself stand.

"It's fine, it's the very least we can do after all.." Shizuo watched the pained expression on Izaya's face as he straightened up. "I'm going to help this broken bastard get home, thanks for having us over."

Izaya smiled at the dullahan and his friend as he held his ribs. "Thanks..." They quietly rode in the back seat of the cab together, their hands once more clasped. It was a small interaction but it was all they needed in the moment. When the cab stopped at Izaya's house and Shizuo climbed out with him he looked up at the man confused. "Aren't you going to take it home Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo paid the driver and ushered him in. "I have to make sure you get in safe remember, you look like you are in a lot of pain still, which i caused." The moment Izaya and Shizuo step into the house Izaya turns on his heels and lifts up onto his toes, using Shizuo's body to push the door shut. Once more their lips were pressed together, this time with no fear of an audience. Shizuo tried to take over but was once more pushed against the door by companion's strong hands.

"I told you, I will take control for you Shizu-chan, so just let me pin you against the wall like a good girl." Izaya said while unbuttoning Shizuo's white shirt. After he pulled it open he began to plant gentle kisses across the blondes bare chest, his fingers gripping hard onto his waist. "Tonight however, you will have to try your best to be gentle with me, I had quite a lot of surgery done thanks to you." Izaya lifted his shirt up to show the multiple bandages that were wrapped around him holding him together. Shizuo tried to argue with him but Izaya quickly pulled his bow tie off and used it to gag its owner. "Stop trying to control the situation Shizu-chan." Izaya smirked, the excitement building inside of him.


End file.
